


Twelve Days Of Kinkmas

by kittenofdoomage



Series: Twelve Days Of Kinkmas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, BDSM, Begging, Chains, Costumes, Daddy!Kink, Dirty Talk, Domination, F/M, Fingering, Kinks, Multi, Multichapter, NSFW, Oral, Orgasm Denial, Pain Kink, Pegging, Praise Kink, Priest!kink, Reader Insert, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Series, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Squirting, Whips, blindfolding, collection, delayed gratification, different stories, dressing up, extremely nsfw, high heel kink, twelve days of kinkmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Twelve stories with twelve different kinks, involving characters from Supernatural and the reader. All female reader inserts. Originally posted from 25th December 2015 to 5th January 2016 on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean - Roleplaying Kink

Christmas was always mildly boring in your profession. And irritating. Working in a mall coffee shop meant you had to watch endless families parade by and it was always the same. Stressed out dad, only really there with his wallet; mom who has had about enough of “I want this” and “I want that” and “please can I have this”; and one or two, sometimes more, snotty kids who would scream, cry, beg, eat too much, feel sick, and basically make their parents miserable.

And boy did the season of goodwill make you a pessimistic bastard.

This year wasn’t being so bad though. The mall wasn’t as busy as it normally was, considering that online shopping was becoming more the thing to do. Even Black Friday had been…quiet. No queues, no nothing. Amazon had the best deals, one lady had told you.

So, in between making lattes for the guys on their lunch breaks, and toasting the odd panini, you people-watched. The old guy wandering through the jewellery shops, might be looking for the perfect present for his wife. The young girl, laden with bags of toys, shopping for siblings or cousins. The mom with her newborn, breastfeeding in the corner, aware of the judgement. You’d given her a coffee on the house; she looked exhausted.

And then, there was the mall Santa.

He seemed fairly young underneath all the fake white hair and red suit, and was clearing wearing padding. His sparkling green eyes when you’d run over the take away order the “elves” had put in, had captivated you the moment you’d spoken to him. He used that fake Santa voice, and your legs had turned to jelly.

You had it bad for Santa.

You were going to hell.

Eh, may as well enjoy the ride.

The night before, when all the shoppers had gone home, and you’d been hugging yourself as you walked out to the parking lot, your old battered Ford parked over in the corner, you’d seen “Santa” getting into a classic Chevy Impala. Sleek, black and gorgeous.

Your thing for Santa only got worse.

And today, you had a plan. You knew the exit he used, and asking him out for a drink was literally going to take five seconds. What could you lose?

Five minutes until closing, and your stomach flipped incessantly as you shut down the till, waving goodbye to the nice lady with the newborn. She’d been so thankful for the free coffee that she’d come back and given a huge tip, which you always appreciated.

As the shopping centre emptied, and the security guards gave an announcement over the speakers, you pulled down the coffee stands shutters and locked up, before heading along towards the grotto at the other end of the mall. Approaching as non-nonchalantly as you could, you glanced up and saw Santa was still sitting on his seat, no elves around, his phone in hand as he texted or something.

Inspiration struck.

‘Hi Santa.’ You grinned, feeling nervous and stupid all rolled into one.

He looked up, blinking, the beard a little out of place as he saw you standing there at the front of the empty queue line. But, as he gathered his wits, a smile spread over his face.

'Well, hello there, little girl.’

Oh shit, he was _really_ into his role.

You swallowed, walking up to the podium he sat on, glancing around to see if anyone was watching. Not that it was going to stop you. 'I was wondering if I could ask you for something for Christmas?’

'Ah, you know the rules. You have to sit on Santa’s knee if you want to ask for a present.’

Jeez, he was gonna kill you. With shaking legs, you climbed the steps, sliding onto his knee, all too aware of the hideous polyester pants you had to wear for work. Santa smiled, his hand sneaking around your ass, encompassing your hip, his long fingers stroking through your trousers. You shivered, and pressed your thighs together. Santa grinned, his green eyes sparkling with mischief. Guessing by the crinkle of the skin around his eyes, he was ate thirties at the most.

'So, what would you like for Christmas?’ He asked, his voice losing a little of it’s deep timbre in favour of what you could only guess was arousal. Your eyes darted down, seeing the bulge clearly against the baggy red suit pants he wore. You _really_ hoped none of the elves turned up, lest they see the tent you’d inspired in Santa’s underwear.

'Well, I haven’t been very good…’ You said, quietly, your cheek turning red with a curious mix of arousal and embarrassment. With no intention of backing down, you gasp as his fingers squeezed your ass quickly.

'I’m sure we can come to some arrangement.’ He said, leaning a little closer to you, his free hand over his other leg, almost as if he was resisting the urge to touch himself. 'Naughty girls sometimes get the best presents.’

A burst of courage came over you and you reached up, twirling your fingers round the end of the fake beard, leaning in closely and pushing your chest out so he had an ample view of your breasts down your work blouse.

'Is there a Mrs Santa Claus?’ You asked, practically purring at him and his eyes darkened as he stole a glance at your tits.

'No, there isn’t. You really _are_ a naughty girl, huh?’ His Santa voice was gone, and you grinned, no caring in the slightest if anyone saw. 'There’s a room through back. I’m supposed to use it for breaks from the kids, but the elves are all gone for the day. I was just hanging around waiting for my kid brother. He’s got the car.’

'The Impala I saw you climbing into yesterday?’ You asked, your fingers leaving his beard to pluck at the buttons on his suit top. He nodded. 'That was a _really_ sexy car.’ God, was this you? Were you seriously sitting on Santa’s lap, whilst he had a boner and basically throwing yourself at him?

'Come on. Before someone sees us. I’ve got keys to get out the back door, but security won’t like us being around here after closing.’

'There’s only one guard. He’ll be watching jeopardy in the office until seven.’ You replied and Santa looked at you curiously. You shrugged your shoulders. 'I’ve worked here a long time.’ He grinned, and you jumped off of his lap, walking around him. He reached over, slapping your ass lightly, causing you to shriek.

He moved out of the big seat, coming up behind you swiftly, and he groaned as he ground his pelvis into you. 'Goddamn this suit. Padded me out so I looked more the part.’ His fingers unlocked the little staff hut, decorated with fake penguins and snow, before pulling you inside and locking it again.

As soon as the key turned, you were on him, kissing him through the beard, not caring about the strands of fake hair rubbing against your cheeks. He groaned against you, before pushing you back a little.

'I’m getting really annoyed with this.’ He gestured to the suit, before reaching up underneath it and removing the padding. You giggled as he threw it to one side, his hands pulling you close against him. Without the cushioning in the way, you could feel the hard muscle underneath, and you let your hands wander under the fabric. Santa groaned, his hands coming up to pull your hair loose from where you’d pinned it out of the way, still grinding his hard cock into your belly.

'Fuck.’ You whispered, as he unbuttoned your blouse, his large hands caressing your breasts through your bra. 'Oh fuck.’ You were already wet, and Santa grinned.

'You’ve got a pretty filthy mouth.’ He pulled one of your breasts free, twisting the nipple. You cursed again, pushing yourself into his touch. 'Definitely on the naughty list.’

'Ugh!’ You cried out when he lowered his mouth to your nipple, the fake beard tickling but not distracting from the feel of his lips sucking and pulling at your sensitive bud. 'Santa…fuck….’ He stopped, pulling away to look at you.

'I never thought that could be sexy. Being called Santa whilst I’m getting someone off.’ He grinned. 'My name is Dean, by the way. Just in case you want to use it…’ He glanced at your name tag. 'Y/N.’

'Nice to meet you.’ You grinned, before dropping to your knees, unbuckling the Santa pants as Dean almost fell backwards. It was hard to stifle a giggle at his shock, but you just had to see what he was hiding in those ridiculously baggy trousers.

There was no disappointment to be found as his thick, hard cock sprang into your waiting hands and you smiled widely, sliding your fingers around the girth before pumping him a couple of times. He grunted, his hand finding the wall behind him to steady himself. 'Well. Santa just gave me the biggest present ever.’

'Fuck.’ He swore, and you stuck you tongue out, licking his tip and he shuddered before you moved your head forward, sliding your lips over his length, until your nose was tickled by his pubic hair. Dean’s fingers moved through your hair, tugging a little as you continued to suck his cock. You could only imagine what it looked like; you on your knees, Santa’s cock halfway down your throat, his hand pulling on your hair as he threw his head back in pleasure.

The thought of it only made you want more, and you sucked on his length, hollowing your cheeks and curling your tongue along the bottom of him. He thrust against you a little, unsure of how much you could take. As if to prove a point, you bobbed your head a few times, letting him know that he wasn’t going to hurt you.

He took that as his cue and held your hair tighter, allowing his hips free movement and he started to fuck your mouth, taking care of the main movement whilst you concentrated on using your teeth and tongue on his sensitive cock, tracing the veins pulsing in your mouth.

Of course, when you thought he might cum, your brain immediately provided a dirty joke about Santa emptying his sack, and you started to giggle. The vibrations around his dick made Dean pull out, almost doubling over.

'That was fucking intense. I was ready to blow my load like a teenager. What the hell were you doing?’

You only giggled harder at his shocked expression, the beard making it even funnier. 'I was thinking about Santa emptying his sack. Kinda funny.’

It took about a second for that to sink into Dean’s brain and he was laughing with you. His cock remained free of his pants, and you wrapped your hand around it again. 'You know, you’re giving me all the presents here. I’m supposed to be Santa.’

'So?’ You smiled, continuing to stroke his dick slowly.

Dean moved his hand, prying it loose from his flesh, before unbuttoning your blouse the rest of the way. 'Take your clothes off.’ He commanded and you stepped back, shrugging off the shirt and bra, before pulling your pants off, along with the Christmassy panties that you’d chosen. He raised an eyebrow under his hat and white wig, his eyes traversing the length of your body. 'Fuck. I take it back. You’re on the nice list.’ His hand found his cock, pumping it as he watched you kick your shoes off. 'The very fucking nice list.’

You giggled as he moved closer to you, pulling off the hat and white hair, revealing the short dark blond locks underneath. He yanked the beard off too, leaving him in just the Santa suit. 'You’re ruining the illusion.’

'Give me five minutes, and you won’t care.’ He muttered, gliding his hands over your breasts, down and around your hips to grab your ass. 'I’ll leave the suit on, how’s that?’ He nudged your thighs apart with his knee, dipping one hand between them to press a finger against your wet slit. 'I’m gonna take this as a yes.’ He pulled his finger back, up to his mouth, sucking your juices from it. 'A definite yes.’ Putting his hand back between your thighs, seeking out your clit. Your knees buckled when he found it, applying just the right amount of pressure to make you cry out loudly, and he chuckled, keeping his thumb there as he used his index finger to press inside you, curling around to find that sweet spot.

'Oh…shit…Dean…’ You gasped, clinging onto him as he used his fingers to push you closer and closer. 'Fuck…I’m gonna…’

'Cum on my fingers, baby.’ Dean urged, holding you close against him, increasing the pressure of his fingers inside you. 'Come on, scream for me. You’ve been a good girl, right?’

'Yes. Oh fuck. Yes.’ Your hands gripped the shoulder of his red suit top, your body shaking and spasming and you finally reached your peak, cumming hard on his fingers to the tune of his encouragement. Riding it out on his hands, he held you upright as you gasped against him, the shit eating grin on his face very much justified.

'So, how was that?’ He asked, his cock nudging against your thigh.

'Well.’ You swallowed, meeting his green eyes. 'If that’s what I get on the nice list, what do I get on the naughty list?’ He chuckled, holding you close with one arm whilst using the other to clear the little staff bench of paperwork and tinsel, before laying you down. It was just about wide enough for you to lay on, one leg hanging off the bench, and the other perched in the air against the wall.

Dean knelt between your thighs, pushing the pants of his suit down a little, before pulling at your leg gently, letting it fall onto his shoulder. He brushed the tip of his cock against your hole, before easing himself inside, both of you groaning as he bottomed out, his hips flush with yours as he stilled for a moment.

You panted, despite not being out of breath, the intensity of his entry almost blinding. You picked your leg off the floor, wrapping it around his waist as he started to move. He kept one large hand braced beside your head, his knuckles white as he held onto the bench, and the other hand held your thigh where your leg was propped over his shoulder. The position allowed him to drive deeply into you, hitting every single sensitive nerve point, making you cry out until your voice was hoarse.

'Fuck…you’re perfect…’ Dean groaned, his green eyes practically black with arousal as he continued to keep up the pace, driving into you until his hips met yours, before pulling back out almost all the way, despite your efforts to hold him in place with one leg. The illusion of Santa had been all but destroyed, but you didn’t care at this point, allowing your second climax to wash over you.

'Dean…’ Your voice was raspy as you cried out for him, and he pressed his lips to yours in a deep kiss, before pulling back.

'I’m gonna cum, sweetheart. Do you….’ You knew what he was asking, if he had to pull out, but you shook your head. You wanted to feel absolutely everything, and you’d been on the pill for years anyway. He grinned. 'Say it.’

'Fuck, Dean, cum inside me, please.’

He shook his head. 'No. You know what I want.’

You smiled widely. 'Santa…please…I’ve been such a good girl this year.’

'Oh jesus.’ His head reared back and his thrusts became heavier, harder, almost bruising as he spilled himself into your pussy, your walls clenching around him, providing you with your third orgasm.

You must have been good this year.

A saint or something.

Dean pulled away slowly, tucking his cock back inside his boxers, zipping the red trousers back up. He pulled his phone from his pocket as you dressed, before picking up the beard and hat. 'My brother is gonna kill me. He’s been sat outside for fifteen minutes.’ He smiled at you. 'Totally worth it.’

You buttoned up your blouse, running your fingers through your messy hair. 'Definitely. Just a shame that mall Santa’s are only around a few days a year. And it’s nearly the end of the season.’

Dean shrugged, pulling a card from his wallet. 'Doesn’t mean I can’t keep you on the nice list all year round.’ He handed you the small slip, and you saw his number on it.

'You’re a mechanic?’

'I was only doing this to buy my brother the laptop he wanted for Christmas.’ He said, looking down a little sheepishly.

You cocked your head, smiling. 'That’s really sweet.’

'Yeah…’ He seemed uncomfortable for a moment, rubbing the back of his head. 'Can I walk you to your car?’

'Sure.’ You smiled. 'So, I’m definitely on the nice list?’

'Oh, sweetheart, you have no idea.’ Dean grinned.


	2. Sam - spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and his spanking kink

‘Sam!’ Your voice was loud as you walked into the bunker, searching out your boyfriend. He was most likely hiding in his room, knowing you were pissed with him. 'Sam Winchester! Get your ass out here, now!’

'What the hell, Y/N?’ Dean scowled as he rounded the corner, a bottle of whiskey in hand.

'Where is your brother? You know, the taller one with the stupid hair and irritating face, who completely stood me up?’

'Stood you up?’ The older Winchester’s scowl turned into a frown as he placed the bottle on the library table. 'You had a date?’

'No. Not exactly. But he promised…’ Your cheeks flamed; you didn’t really want to discuss this with Dean. 'Look, where is he?’

'Last I saw him, he was in the kitchen.’ Dean shrugged, sitting down at the table. 'Don’t hurt him too much though. We do kinda need him in one piece.’ You shook your head, before stomping through the bunker, heading straight for the kitchen. Sam, however, had already vacated the room, and your mood worsened as you turned and went for his bedroom.

'Sam!’

'I’m in here.’ His voice was quiet, and you pushed open his mostly closed door, seeing the room darkened, just the small lamp by the bedside on. Sam wasn’t in sight, and you stepped further into his bedroom, looking round.

The door closed behind you, and Sam’s hands landed on your waist, pulling you back against him.

'You stood me up.’ You growled, trying to turn in his arms.

'No I didn’t.’

'We were supposed to…’

'No. You _told_ me. I never agreed.’ His breath was hot on your neck as he locked the door, his large hands holding you captive. His hips pushed into your backside and you groaned a little. Sam had…specific tastes in the bedroom, and you were willing to indulge all of them. _Especially_ his need for control. 'And I don’t take orders.’ He reminded you, his fingers digging into your flesh a little.

'Sam, I…’

'Shush.’ He kissed the back of your neck, pulling your hair out of the way. 'I don’t want to hear it.’ You shivered, trying to pull away. 'Y/N…you know I don’t like it when you fight back.’

'I wasn’t -’

His large hand covered your mouth, and you almost died of arousal, your nostrils flaring as you inhaled and exhaled through your nose. The immature urge to lick him was almost irresistible but you held back, knowing whatever he was planning would lead to what you’d wanted in the first place.

'I told you to be quiet.’ His words were almost menacing and your legs shook. 'Not a word, Y/N. I mean it.’

You nodded, knowing Sam wouldn’t do anything you didn’t want. Feeling his fingers pull at the hem of your top, you bit your lip, holding back a moan as his calloused hands ran over your skin. He removed the fabric, tossing it into a corner as he turned his attention to your bra. That too, was removed and thrown aside.

'Mmmm.’ He hummed appreciatively, walking around you, inspecting you. 'You really are gorgeous.’ You kept your eyes on his face as he trailed a finger down over your left breast, circling your nipple, teasing it into a hardened nub. The groan in your mouth was hard to swallow down, but you managed it, focusing on his hazel eyes.

Sam’s hand wandered further down, as he unbuttoned your pants, pushing them down to reveal the lacy red thong you’d put on especially for him. Matching underwear didn’t happen often, but you knew red was his favourite colour on you.

'Take off your boots.’ He ordered, and you obeyed, toeing the shoes off, kicking them out of reach. Sam smiled, before pulling your pants down your legs, and you stepped out without needing to be told. He carefully peeled your socks from your feet, the touch of his fingers tickling a little. It was hard not to giggle at the sensation, and Sam noticed this.

Naturally, he cheated.

Kneeling in front of you, his hands slid over the globes of your ass, squeezing you gently, his nose pressed against the front of your red panties. Moving his palms down, over your skin, caressing your thighs as he went, he stopped at your knees, curling his fingers around, the tips brushing the sensitive skin there.

You broke, giggling at the ticklish touch, and he chuckled.

'I was _really_ hoping you’d do that.’

'You cheated.’ You whispered.

'And?’ He raised an eyebrow, and you opened your mouth to argue before smiling and shutting it again. 'You love it when I punish you.’ He plucked at the side of your lacy red thong. 'Besides, I love the colour red on you. And it’s gonna look even better when I’m spanking you.’

You felt a rush of heat between your legs and you groaned loudly, before letting Sam pull you forward.

'Hands on the bed and bend over. I wanna see that pretty little ass in the air for me.’ You did as he asked, placing your hands on the soft mattress, closing your eyes as you stuck your ass out, groaning when his hands caressed you once more. 'Bet you’re already wet, aren’t you?’ He asked, and you nodded, not caring if he could see it. 'You want me to spank you, baby?’

'Yes, Sam, please.’ You didn’t need a second option here. He grinned, pulling one large hand back, and it landed on your right ass cheek with a satisfying slap that echoed around the bedroom. You cried out, pushing back for more. He chuckled, treating the other ass cheek to the same treatment. 'Fuck, Sam!’ You screamed, the pleasurable tingle of pain skittering down your thighs, resonating in your pussy.

'Patience.’ He said, bringing his hand down again, making you arch and cry out once more. Your cunt was throbbing, begging for his length to fill you and you wanted to articulate this need, but he spanked you again, and all you could do was whimper. 'Your ass looks so fucking delectable right now.’ Sam’s words shot straight to your core and you nodded, a keening sound coming from your mouth as he spanked you again. 'You know how hard I am right now? Seeing you bent over, tits out, ass red with that pretty little thong on?’

'Jeez, Sam, I’m gonna fucking implode if you don’t -’

'Don’t what?’ His hand connected with your ass again and your forehead dropped to the bed. 'You’re forgetting who gives the orders here, sweetheart.’ His laugh was mocking and you growled into the bedsheet. 'You gonna beg for my cock inside you?’

'Sam, please -’ Begging was not a problem.

'I’ll fuck you when I’m good and ready.’ He said quietly, his voice a grunt as he spanked you again. By now, your ass was bright red and throbbing, but every smack of his flesh against yours only heightened your arousal, and you knew that car journeys were going to make your face as red as your backside for a few days.

His hand came down again, and he groaned along with you, before the telltale sound of his zipper lowering made you cry out for joy internally. Sam pulled his thick cock from his pants, rubbing the tip over your cloth-covered slit. 'Fuck. I’m keeping these panties on you.’

You nodded, fingers grasping the bed covers tightly, knuckles white as he pulled your underwear to one side, pushing the head of his cock against your wet passage. Slowly, almost agonisingly, he pushed into you, his groan echoing yours as he split you open, his movement not stopping until he was fully inside you, your walls fluttering around him, and your ass burning from the contact with his hot skin.

'Sam -’ Your throat was dry as he started to move, your wetness coating him sufficiently enough for him to launch straight into a punishing rhythm, the slap of his pelvis against your ass only igniting the gloriously burned flesh further. His hands gripped your hips tightly, giving him the maximum amount of thrust, the power of his strokes pushing you straight into oblivion.

The howl of your pleasure echoed around the room, and you knew Dean had probably heard that but didn’t care for now. He’d rib you about it later, and all you’d remember is how his brother had fucked you six ways from Sunday and left you panting for more.

With a grunt, Sam gave a harder thrust, before you felt his cock swell and pulse inside you. Seconds later, he gave one final stroke, and exploded, coating your walls with his hot cum, and you screamed for him, just as you knew he liked.

When he pulled out, you stayed where you were for a moment, enjoying the feel of his cum dripping from you and covering your thighs. Sam stood behind you, tucking his dick back into his pants.

'You know…I could take a picture of this moment. You stood there, red panties framing your ass with my handprints on it and my cum running down your legs.’ He laughed under his breath. 'You’re a fucking work of art.’

After that, you crawled onto the bed, as Sam threw himself beside you. 'Sorry I was so mean. I was just getting into it.’ You said, smiling laguidly.

'That’s okay.’ He said, returning the affectionate expression. 'I like it when you really wanna be punished.’


	3. Crowley - whips and chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and his whips/chains kink

Spending the day alone was exactly what you needed. The bunker was abandoned by the Winchesters, as they had some hunt to do, and of course you couldn’t help because you were helpless. It was downright fucking frustrating when they treated you like a porcelain doll.

If only they knew.

It could possibly be the song you were listening to that had put you in a rebellious mood, but as you danced around the kitchen making something extremely unhealthy to eat, you couldn’t help but sing along to the racy music.

‘Cos I may be bad but I’m perfectly good at it, sex in the air, I don’t care, I love the smell of it, sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me.’ You slid along the floor, the cold tile on your bare feet feeling nice for a change, and you didn’t even notice the change in the room as you continued to repeat the chorus of the song.

Crowley hummed from where he was stood at the door, grinning at you, and it took a full minute more for you to notice him stood there.

'Do they now?’ He asked, and you jumped, spinning on the spot to see the demon in front of you.

'C-Crowley.’ Your hand went to your chest. 'You scared the shit out of me.’ A giggle followed the statement and you pointed to the plate of mac and cheese you’d been slaving over. 'Come by for lunch?’

'Actually, I came by for you.’ He said, walking further into the room, his hands in that big black coat of his, and you couldn’t help but let your eyes wander over him. 'Heard you were a little…put out by a couple of plaid wearing morons.’

You waved a hand at him, dismissing the earlier discontentment. 'Nah. I’m over it. Just needed some me time.’

'Really? So Sam didn’t mean what he said earlier when he mentioned overhearing you express some…irritation at never getting to do anything fun?’

Your voice stuttered, and Crowley grinned as he waited for the answer. 'Well…I mean, I did, but, it wasn’t…it gets a bit boring is all and it’s not like I have much company.’

The King Of Hell nodded. 'And if someone were to…offer you company?’ Your mouth dropped open. Sure, you’d always had a crush on the demon, but he was exactly that - _a demon –_ and it didn’t matter if your specific ideal man was older and rugged and….was he flirting with you.

He stepped closer, as if to enhance his offer. 'And if you really do like whips and chains, sweetheart, I’m the _perfect_ company.’

You swallowed hard, eyes wide as you looked up at him. He was closer to you than he’d ever been before, to the point that you could smell the cologne he wore to cover up the smell of sulphur. It didn’t bother you, but it was definitely working on the whole package front. You were practically dribbling over him.

'Crowley, I…it’s really nice of you…’

'Oh, I wouldn’t be nice, pet. And it’s not an offer to take lightly.’ He grinned, leaning in close, his stubble rubbing against your cheek. 'I don’t like to share. You wouldn’t be hunting, that’s for sure, I won’t change that. But excitement…I can provide that in spades.’

Why was your mouth so dry? Possibly because you were now exceedingly wet elsewhere?

And wouldn’t it be your luck that Crowley could sense the change in your body, his smile widening. 'Excited already, Y/N? Your heart is racing awfully fast. Would you like me to…show you?’

'Show me what?’

'How to be a bad girl.’

Oh, sweet Jesus. Your grandmother would be rolling in her grave if she could see you now. You could probably hear her screaming at you as you leant closer to Crowley.

'Please…’ It wasn’t even a squeak but it was enough for him, and he grinned, clicking his fingers. The plate of mac and cheese was suddenly facing an empty room.

You, however, were in a dimmed room, surrounded by black and red candles, the flames reflecting off of your bare skin. You were only in the sports bra and panties you’d put on this morning underneath your ratty shirt and shorts, and opposite you, Crowley was stood, his mouth upturned in a smile as he watched you come to the realisation that you were chained to the ceiling.

'What -’

'I thought this would be quicker.’ He explained interrupting you. 'You wanted chains, darling, I give you chains.’ He clicked his fingers again, and you felt a fissure of pleasure run through you. 'And I definitely have the whips.’ He gestured to the table beside you, where he’d placed all manner of toys, but your eyes landed on specific item; a cat'o'nine tails, with delicately structured, rounded tips as to not actually break the skin. You took a breath, finding Crowley stalking towards you.

'All you have to say is that you don’t want this, and I will return you to your lunch.’

You shook your head, wanting to reach out to him, but instead you smiled. 'No. I want this. I want you.’

'What the Winchesters are missing out on, they’ll never know.’ He chuckled. 'Such a spitfire.’ He walked around you. 'However, the whips and chains are only part of the recipe, my dear. You have to have some other…stimulation.’

'Like what?’

He ran his fingers over the toys on the table, before picking one. Holding it up, you saw it was an egg, and you weren’t exactly a stranger to those. 'I have the remote obviously.’ Walking around your body, he frowned. 'Still to many clothes.’

The sudden cold air, due to your underwear disappearing, made your nipples painfully erect, and Crowley chuckled at your reaction.

'Ungh.’ You grunted, letting your body go lax for a moment.

'Spread your legs.’ Crowley’s voice at your ear made you obey instantly. Your thighs parted, and his rough hand slid between them, one finger probing at your slick entrance. 'Already wet. You filthy girl.’

'Fuck, Crowley…please.’

Another dry laugh, and the King Of Hell removed his hand, replacing it with the cold surface of the egg. It slid easily between your outer lips, and you whimpered as he applied the pressure and pushed it into you, until it was softly nestled inside your pussy.

'Comfortable?’ He asked, not requiring an answer, but you gave him one anyway in the form of another whimper. 'Oh, sweetheart. Just you wait.’ The remote was in his hand, and he turned it on the lowest setting. Immediately, you keened and clenched your thighs together. He frowned at the action. 'Well, this won’t do.’

Chains moved from the walls, wrapping around your feet, locking into place, pulling your legs apart. Without the benefit of clenching your legs together, your orgasm from the vibrations in your cunt was unavoidable and you clamped your jaws together, closing your eyes and throwing your head back.

After a minute or so, the shockwave subsided and you opened your eyes again to see Crowley in front of you, an appreciative look on his face. 'You are exquisite when you cum, my dear.’

'Crowley…’ You begged, and he finally picked up the whip, turning the vibrations of the egg up another notch.

'Front or back?’

’D-don’t care.’ You whispered, desperately pulling at the chains on your legs. Your back arched and his eyes lit up, before he trailed the whip over your breasts.

'Ass is so…last century. I want to see pretty streaks all over your tits.’ Slowly, he pulled the whip back, letting it fall across your breasts. The tips struck your nipples and you screamed in pleasure, bucking against the egg still vibrating in your cunt. The second time he brought it down, he groaned at your response, and you begged for more. 'Beautiful.’ He muttered, reaching out to run a finger over your reddened skin.

'P-please.’ Your head hung forward. 'Don’t stop.’

He smiled again, bringing the whip down once more, before stopping to turn the egg up. You screamed, cumming almost straight away as he brought the whip down onto your flesh again and again, thin red lines covering your breasts and chest as he continued to literally whip you into a frenzy.

'Crowley…fuck…fuck me…please…’ Your words were interspersed with pants as he watched you squirm in the chains, the evidence of your orgasms slick on your thighs. You’d honestly never been so wet in your life, and had never felt _anything_ like this.

He stopped, dropping the whip, before stepping closer to you. 'You want that? You want to be fucked by a demon?’

'Not a demon.’ You replied, closing your eyes and throwing your head back. 'You. I want to be fucked by you.’

His answering growl was all you needed, and you cried out as his mouth descended on your now incredibly sensitive breasts. He sucked one nipple into his mouth, as his hand pulled the egg from your pussy, letting it clatter to the floor.

You weren’t entirely sure how he’d managed to get his pants off without you noticing, but when his hands seized your legs and pulled you up around his waist, still held halfway in the air by the chains, you only responded by whispering his name like a prayer, coupling it with phrases, begging him to fuck you, to have you.

The second the tip of his cock made contact with your cunt, you lost all ability to think beyond feeling him sink into you. Crowley didn’t disappoint, his cock slipping between your folds easily, his hands digging into your skin to the point of leaving bruises. You screamed for him, letting him play you like a fine instrument as he rocked into you hard, his teeth nipping at your breasts, increasing the pleasure of his thrusts into your body.

It didn’t take long to push you over the edge and Crowley crashed down with you, spilling into you with a heady grunt, his face buried between your heaving breasts, his hands clutching you to him tightly. You felt the chains release their hold on you, disappearing to wherever he’d conjured them from.

Recovering from his orgasm, Crowley slumped to the ground, taking you with him, and you let him hold you close, his cock softening within you, allowing his cum to drip out and probably stain his trousers. You wanted to point out the mess, but he shrugged, uncaring.

'I thought I was going to bring you some excitement.’ He said, laughing a little. 'But it turns out, you’ve brought me some.’

'It wasn’t like I was left wanting.’ You replied, leaning forward to kiss him, properly, for the first time.

'Still, I should probably take you out to dinner at least.’ He said and you shook your head, giggling.

'How about just take me to bed?’


	4. Lucifer - asphyxiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and his breath play kink

‘I missed you.’ Lucifer’s breath was cool on your skin as he slipped his arms around your waist, pulling your lips flush against his. It had been exactly four hours since he’d last been with you, and you giggled against him at his eagerness.

'You’ve only been gone a little while.’ You replied, before kissing him in return, reaching around to grab his ass.

'Yes, but every minute without you is worse than an eternity in the Cage.’ He mumbled against your mouth. You groaned as he pushed your top up, pressing his pelvis into your belly, showing you exactly how much he’d missed you.

Dancing with the Devil was a fine line, and you loved pushing the boundaries. Everyone thought that Lucifer would be a danger, the stories all told it that way – but he was a gentle lover, despite indulging in games that would take you to the edge. He would never hurt you.

'You’re wearing too many clothes.’ He said, barely parting from you, kicking the front door shut, pushing you towards the bedroom. 'I need you. Naked. On the bed.’

'How?’ You gasped, pulling at your own clothes as you walked backwards under his guide. After stumbling once, Lucifer grinned, turning you so you didn’t fall, watching the way your back muscles undulated as you moved to pull your sweater over your head. His cold fingers trailed along your spine, flicking your bra undone as you walked into your bedroom, shedding it without question.

'I want you on your back, legs spread.’ His order was clear and you smiled out of sight, before stripping completely, crawling onto your comforter, sitting and looking up at him. He was still fully clothed, his cock straining against the fabric of his pants, and he palmed it softly, before nodding his head. He didn’t to order you again as you lay back, your head hitting the pillows with a dull thud. You swallow, all too aware of his eyes roaming your naked body, and then opened your legs.

'Is this okay?’ You asked, being rewarded with a groan. You weren’t entirely sure what to do with your hands, but Lucifer apparently had some ideas.

'Put your hands on your pussy. Frame it for me, baby.’

You nodded, sliding your hands over your tummy, opening your legs a little wider so that your hands could settle either side of your swollen lips comfortably. Another groan split the room as you heard his pant zip being lowered, and you desperately wanted to see him, touching himself at the sight of you. The thought of it made your pussy clench and he groaned again.

'Fuck. Seeing you twitch like that…I can see how wet you are from here, you know that?’ He chuckled, and you bit your lip, closing your eyes. 'Touch yourself for me, baby. Run a finger through that wet little slit of yours.’ You obeyed, feeling your own wetness coat your finger. 'You wanna know what I’m doing right now?’ He asked.

'Yes.’ You gasped, nodding desperately as you continued to tease yourself with one digit.

'I’m stroking my cock.’ His voice was deepening as he spoke, and you imagined him doing just that. 'I’m so hard for you, Y/N. Watching you touch your wet cunt, seeing you all ready for me -’ He hissed, and you heard him move around the bed. 'Finger yourself.’

The barked command made heat curl in your belly, and you did as he asked, sinking two fingers into your slick channel up to the knuckle, crying out as you tried to curl them inside and find that sweet spot, but you couldn’t quite manage it. Lucifer saw exactly what you were trying to do and sniggered.

'Did I say you could cum?’

'No.’ You whimpered.

'Then stop trying to find your g-pot and just fuck yourself with your fingers like I told you to.’

You stopped bending your wrist, focusing on what he’d told you to do, feeling the burn build in your groin, but knowing that without further attention, it’d never amount to anything. The bed dipped to your side, and you turned your head, seeing him on the mattress with one knee bent, his cock in his hand, trousers unzipped and wide open.

'You look so pretty like this.’ He muttered, dragging his free hand down your chest, barely touching your nipple because he knew it would drive you crazy. Squirming free of his pants, he put his full weight on the bed, coming to kneel by your head. 'Suck it.’

Heat gushed through your cunt, and you moaned as you opened your mouth to accept his cock. Managing a shallow bob was easy from here, and Lucifer grunted as he pushed further into your mouth until his prick hit the back of your throat.

'That’s it.’ The words were a whisper as he fucked your mouth freely, and you tried to breathe through your nose to stop from choking. He liked it when you did that, and his eyes focused on your face, the flare of your nostrils as you struggled to swallow air, the hollowing of your cheeks around his thick cock. 'You look so fucking beautiful with your pretty lips wrapped around my dick, baby.’ His hand caressed your cheek as you continued to suck him off, a thin line of saliva escaping your mouth. 'So decadent.’

You moaned, causing him to still, and pre-cum leaked from the tip of his cock onto your tongue. You swallowed it down eagerly, moving your head forward as he pulled away, desperate to keep him with you.

'You stopped.’ Lucifer climbed from the bed, removing his shirt as he walked around to the foot of it, looking down at your body. You’d stopped fingering yourself when you’d started to suck his cock, and he clearly wasn’t happy about it. 'But that is a pretty picture.’ He tilted his head to the side, taking in the sight of your fingers buried in your pussy, juices coating your flesh. 'You’re all glistening.’

'Lucifer…’ You begged, but he shook his head. 'Please.’

'No. I want you to make yourself cum while I watch.’ His cock twitched as he kept his eyes on you and you slowly started to move your fingers again, hissing as you moved your other hand to rub at your clit. Lucifer’s hand enclosed around his cock, but he didn’t move it any further. Pre cum continued to leak from the slit at his head, which was red and swollen. It was clear he didn’t want to waste his orgasm on his own fingers.

You cried out, feeling your climax approach, and you doubled your efforts, twisting and thrusting your fingers into your slick cunt, nonsensical words spilling from your lips as you fell over the edge, screaming his name.

Lucifer didn’t even let you finish coming before he was on you, pulling your fingers free from your pussy before slowly thrusting his cock into you. It only increased the pleasure you were feeing and your screams grew louder, pleasing him immensely as he rocked into you, pressing his pelvis against yours before withdrawing and slamming back in.

Your walls were still fluttering and it elicited a groan from him, his hand slowly crawling your body. 'Baby…I need to put my hand around your throat.’ He whispered. 'Need to choke you.’

'Yes. Please. Luce…please….fuck….Ugnh!’ You grunted as he increased his pace, his long fingers clamping around your throat and squeezing softly but insistently.

'Love it when you’re gasping.’ He whispered, still pounding his cock into your pussy, and you could feel the first stirrings of a second orgasm, even as the burn started at the back of your throat. He only tightened his grip and you sucked in as much oxygen as you could, keeping your eyes on him as he completely cut off your airway. 'Oh shit.’ He looked down, watching his cock slide in and out of your body, your cunt juice covering his flesh. 'You’re so fucking beautiful.’ He moaned, looking up into your face as he continued to fuck you hard and fast, his cock swelling.

You came again, but you couldn’t scream, your voice cut off and your lungs on fire as his hand tightened even more around your throat. It wasn’t a painful grip, but you knew it would bruise and just the thought of seeing his fingermarks on your skin for the next few days was enough to send you careening over into another orgasm, Lucifer only seconds behind you as he pumped his cum deep into your cunt, whispering a litany of filth as he finished.

Your vision was going black and as he released your throat, you gasped for air, colour slowly returning to your reddened face as Lucifer withdrew from you, looking down at his creation, splaying out on the bed, legs open, his cum leaking from your swollen pussy lips as you caught your breath.

'There is nothing more captivating -’ He reached out, rubbing a finger over your clit, causing you to twitch, your cunt spasming and more cum leaking from you onto the covers. 'Than a beautiful woman that has been ravaged.’ He smiled. 'And with such pretty marks on your skin…no one will ever dispute that you are mine.’

You couldn’t reply with words, but the throaty moan you gave him seemed to satisfy.


	5. John Winchester - rough sex, dirty talk kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Winchester and his rough sex, dirty talking, squirting kink

Wednesday nights weren’t normally like this. Wednesday nights were supposed to be for trash television, catching up on your shows and maybe a cheeky glass of red wine to celebrate getting over hump day.

Wednesday nights did not normally begin with having a much older, very sexy gentleman caller, eating you out on the sofa, whilst the television played a commercial you were never going to pay attention to. But then, when did John Winchester do anything by the book?

He was a friend, someone who popped in and out of town on a whim, and it had only taken a week for you to fall into bed with him. As well as discovering the darker side to life with his hunting lifestyle, you’d discovered that John’s darker side ran well into the bedroom. He had kinks. And entire fucking list of them that he was trying out on you.

Right now, his face was buried between your thighs, his hands jammed under your bare ass as his tongue reached as far into your pussy as it would go. Your lounge pants were around your ankles, your head thrown back into the pillows and your knuckles were white as you clung to the edge of the cushioned seat, letting him push you into a spiral of bliss.

It was unlikely to stop at him tonguing you.

When you’d finished your first orgasm, he pulled back, sinking a finger into you, moving it around in a circular motion until it was slick with your spendings, before pulling it out again. Lowering his mouth back to your cunt, he nipped slightly at your outer lips, making you yelp and jump a little, allowing him to rim your back entrance with his wet finger, before sinking one into you, up to the knuckle.

‘Fuck, John!’ You squealed, feeling his teeth graze your sensitive clit, the sensation of his mouth on your cunt and the finger in your ass almost too much to bear as you came again, pushing down onto him further. He moved his mouth, sinking his teeth into your thigh and you screamed, the slight twinge of pain sending you off into oblivion.

'I wanna cover you in teeth marks.’ He muttered, nipping his way down your leg, and pulling his finger out of your ass. You whimpered, relishing his teeth clamping onto your skin, but wanting him to come back up to your eye level rather than move further away.

'Jooooohn.’ Your voice had the tone of a petulant teenager and John chuckled, before climbing up your body. You took the opportunity to kick off your pants, and he unbuckled his, revealing his hard cock to your hungry gaze. 'Fuck me? Please?’

'I love it when you beg.’ He pulled you to your feet roughly, grabbing your shirt and practically ripping it up and over your head. Before he could remove it all the way, he pushed your arms together, tying the t-shirt into a knot so tight you’d probably have to cut it off. 'Fucking love it when you can’t touch me either. Because I know you want to.’

You groaned loudly, and John released your hands, leaving them tied behind your back. Looking down, he brushed his cockhead against your entrance, teasing you, watching your pussy grow wetter. 'John, please.’ You gasped, and he shook his head, chuckling. He turned you, pushing you onto the sofa cushions, so your head and shoulders were hanging over the back of the sofa, your ass in the air and your feet resting on the floor.

'Put your knees on the cushions.’ He said, running his hand over your ass before landing a light smack. You cried out and acquiesced, feeling him rub his cock against you again. 'I fucking love your pussy. The way it tastes, the way it feels around my cock.’ He chuckled. 'Only reason I keep coming back to this shit hole town is for you.’

'John -’ You groaned, flexing your hands within your bindings. 'Please, John, I need it…’

'Need what?’ He whispered, tapping his cock against your ass, leaving pre cum stained on your skin. 'What do you need from me?’

'I need your cock. Need it inside me.’

'Hmmm.’ He kept dipping between your thighs with his dick, teasing you mercilessly. 'You really want it? Prove it.’

'Goddamn it, John Winchester, will you just fuck me already!’ You were getting antsy now, having him so close but so far. But instead of your outburst making him do what you wanted, you felt his fist in your ponytail, twisting it around his fingers, before yanking you up a little painfully. The action send a jolt of arousal all the way down to your core, and John’s voice only increased the need you were feeling.

'Don’t order me around. I’m on top here, Y/N. You know that.’

'Fuck, John, I’m sorry.’

'You’ll wait as long as I want you to wait. Or it’ll be more than my finger going up your ass.’ It wouldn’t be the first time he’d threatened that, and it wouldn’t be the first time your impetuousness had forced him to carry out the threat. To be honest, as long as he was inside you, you didn’t really care. 'And I want your pussy wrapped around my cock tonight, sweetheart. Love barebacking you, filling you up with cum. Love watching it spill out of you, staining this pretty couch.’ He chuckled, grasping his cock once more and rubbing it over your puckered asshole. 'Althought you do have a fucking tight ass.’

'Joooohn.’ You groaned, your throat strained where he still had hold of your hair.

'Patience.’ He moved his cock back down to your cunt, rubbing it over your entrance, dipping the tip inside you before pulling out. It was driving you nuts, and he fucking knew it. 'I’m gonna fuck you, baby. Don’t you worry. I’m gonna fuck you hard, until you’re filled up with my spunk.’ You shivered, pushing back against him unconsciously. 'I love it when you’re this eager.’

He pushed into you, only a couple of inches, before pulling out, tightening his hold on your hair. You grunted, and he pushed into you again, adding a little more depth. Just when you thought he was going to tease you again, he pulled out and slammed all the way in, making you scream loudly. The sadistic grin on his face stayed put as he started to fuck you into the sofa, the edge of the backrest digging into your chest, his fingers still retaining their tight hold on your hair. His free hand landed on your ass, and he dug his fingers in, leaving little half moon marks on your skin.

It all added up to you crashing over into oblivion on his cock, soaking him with your spendings. John only pounded into you harder, smiling wickedly.

'I fucking love it when you squirt for me, baby. Come on. Drench yourself, ruin this little sofa with your cum.’ You cried out, and he tugged on your hair, using his free hand to smack your ass once more. Your juices gushed out of you, soaking your thighs, running down onto the fabric of the sofa. 'Yes, come on, fuck -’ You could barely hear him now, the sound of his thighs slapping into yours, combined with the obscene noise of his cock pushing into your cunt at speed, your cum making everything more slippery. John knew every button you had and he was pushing them with the palm of his hand.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck -’ He chanted, and you felt his cock swell, prompting another burst of pleasure in your belly, and you screamed, his hand pulling your hair hard enough to raise you off the edge of the sofa, his mouth finding your throat as he came hard, biting down on you. Halfway through his orgasm, his cock slipped free from your channel, but he continued to thrust his hips, his dick trapped between his front and your back, cum spurting up and over your skin.

When he was done, he stood back, letting you fall onto the cushions. The sofa was definitely ruined, but fuck, you didn’t care. Laying there, with John’s cum drying on your back, your thighs and filling your swollen cunt, the feel of a large hickey on your neck, you couldn’t be any more satisfied.

He grinned, using the tissues on the coffee table to clean himself up, before leaving the room. A few moments later, he returned, kneeling down beside you, where you were still panting with half closed eyes.

'I ran you a bath, baby.’ You nodded, and he chuckled. 'You okay?’

'Fantastic.’ You grinned. 'You’re a fucking sex god.’

'Not so bad yourself.’ He replied, reaching out to push hair back from your eyes. 'Coffee?’


	6. Castiel - Daddy Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and his daddy kink, or rather, your daddy kink

One of the best things about Dean and Sam disappearing for a hunt was the alone time. And alone time was code for “time with Castiel”.

After Sam had told him to use Netflix, you’d introduced him to the concept of Netflix and chill. Of course, being an angel, or most of one anyway, he’d been confused at how that translated to you riding for an hour straight, keeping him on the edge until he lost patience and flipped you over to pound you into the mattress and cum within five seconds.

Having had a glimpse at Cas’ domineering side, you had to try to see if he’d have a go at one of your darker kinks.

‘I don’t think I quite understand. Is it not…strange to want that?’ He frowned, his fingers drawing a pattern on your shoulder as you returned the favour across his chest. 'Doesn’t calling me “Daddy” equate me to your father?’

'Ew, no.’ You replied. 'It’s more of a dominant thing. Like a father figure is a figure of authority right? And you’re gonna be the Daddy. You call me “baby-girl”, “sweetheart”, things like that.’ He still looked confused. 'Look, it’s basically talking dirty and I do what I’m told for rewards. It’s not that weird. Lots of people do it.’

'And you like this? Calling me Daddy.’ You shivered as he said it, and realisation struck his blue eyes. 'You’ve done this before.’

'Well, yeah. But only a couple of times. And it’s been a long time.’

His eyes narrowed. 'I am still uncomfortable with the thought that anyone touched you before I did.’

'I’m a grown woman, Cas. It wasn’t like you’d never slept with anyone. April?’

He scowled. 'That was…different.’

'Oh shut up. Look, if you don’t want to do it, then don’t do it.’ You kissed his cheek. 'I’m not gonna force you. It was just a suggestion. You seemed to like the dom thing earlier.’

'I did like taking control.’ He mused. 'But this seems…’

'Taboo?’ You giggled. 'That’s the point. That’s the thrill. But it’s still you. Still me and you just…a bit kinkier.’

He nodded and you thought he’d drop the subject. You’d only just finished one session, and he wasn’t gonna be ready to go just…whoa.

Okay, scratch that. Obviously he was back on form from his injuries, because the sheet was tenting around his waist already. And that was after talking about your daddy kink. Maybe he was interested.

'Call me Daddy.’ He whispered, still sounding a little uncomfortable with it. You pouted, affecting all the attitude of a spoiler brat.

'But I thought you didn’t want to play….Daddy.’ Your voice was high pitched and petulant, and your eyes darted to his cock, seeing it twitch under the sheets. 'Do you like that?’ You asked, rubbing yourself against the side of his naked body.

'I think…I do.’ He muttered, running his hand down your face and under the sheet to knead your breast gently. 'What would my baby girl like?’

Oh fuck. You’d just completely corrupted an angel. That was fucking hot.

'I’ve been good, Daddy. Please can I suck your cock?’ He grinned, and nodded, pushing the sheet down. You knelt up, sliding down his body to position yourself straddling his knees. Very slowly, you wrapped your hand around his cock, before lowering your mouth to it, licking and sucking the head first, taking only an inch or so into your mouth. Castiel gasped and arched into the touch, his hands fisting in the sheets underneath him. 'Is this okay, Daddy?’ You asked, looking up at him briefly.

'Yes. Yes. It’s perfect, sweetheart.’ Hearing names he never normally used drop from his lips made you wetter and you ground down against his knees, only for his head to jerk upwards. 'I never said you could get pleasure from this.’

That was it. He was fully in. Oh hell yes.

'I’m sorry, Daddy.’ You pouted again, and he pushed himself upwards, pulling you away from his cock. You moaned in protest, finding yourself sat on his lap, his cock length resting against your bare cunt. 'I didn’t mean to.’

Cas swung his legs around, sitting on the edge of the bed, your body held in his grasp, his superior strength aiding him. When he settled, you could feel your pulse through your soaked pussy, blood surging through your veins, laced with arousal and need. 'You’re not behaving very well.’ He said, pushing your hair from your face. 'I think I’d like to see you make yourself cum.’

'How, Daddy?’ His cock twitched again, pressing up into you and you held back the moan on your tongue.

'Play with your clit. I want to feel you against me before I fuck you.’ He smiled, and leant back a little, giving you access to where your bodies were touching. 'Go on, baby girl.’

'Yes, Daddy.’ You whispered, reaching down to finger your clit. You twisted it gently, applying enough pressure to make your wall twitch against him, and his eyes fluttered closed briefly, showing that he felt it. 'What else shall I do, Daddy?’

'Keep doing that.’ He said quietly, bringing up his hands to caress your hardened nipples, your breasts erupting in goosepimples at the first touch. 'I do enjoy your breasts.’ Cas’ eyes glittered with need as he continued to pull at your nipples, increasing the arousal in your belly, the coiled spring ready to burst at any moment. 'I love the curve of your waist into your hip; the way your pussy welcomes me so warmly; the way you gush when you cum.’ He was smiling wickedly now, enjoying the effect on you. 'Do you like that, sweetheart? You like cumming all over Daddy’s hard cock.’

'Fuck, Daddy, yes, yes.’ You were biting your lip now, nodding enthusiastically, grinding your hips in time with the touch of your hand on your clit. Without much warning, you came, sliding along his length, coating him with your cum, and he grunted, removing his hands from your breasts.

'I can’t wait.’ The angel groaned, lifting you slightly and then slamming you down onto his cock, filling you instantly and prolonging the orgasm you were currently riding through. 'So fucking tight and wet and beautiful, so beautiful.’ He repeated the words like a prayer and all you could do was scream as he fucked you into oblivion, holding you close. His hips thrust, the rest of his body still; he only allowed your body to accept his cock over and over again, you couldn’t do anything else.

He grunted, and thrust once more, erratically, exploding inside you, his fingers clutching your sides so hard that you knew there’d be bruises but fuck, you really didn’t care. You didn’t even care that you hadn’t come with him – you’d gotten yours and Cas had cleared enjoyed that.

'So…Daddy kink isn’t such a bad thing.’

'I think I understand it now.’ He replied with a grin, his softening cock twitching inside you, causing you to moan. 'I would enjoy a repeat performance.’ You giggled, leaving a kiss on his lips quickly, before sliding off of him.

'I’d enjoy a nap, if you don’t mind.’


	7. Dean - high heel kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and his high heel kink

You’d only gone out the bar to meet with some friends for a quick Christmas drink, and one by one, they’d cancelled on you. Which left you alone, in a busy bar, wearing a dress that barely covered your ass cheeks, and boots that run up to your knees. The heels were higher than you normally wore, but you’d been working for the entirety of the Christmas period, and feeling sexy was high on your list at the moment.

Plus, the boots had cost, and you’d been waiting for a chance to wear them.

But, tonight was apparently not the opportunity to show off your new boots, seeing as you were currently displaying them to the bar stool, with a swiftly warming glass of white wine in front of you. You didn’t even like white wine; you’d only bought it to pace yourself.

‘Well. You looked bored as hell.’

The voice made you frown and you turned, just about preventing your mouth from dropping to the floor as you took in the owner of the gruff tone. He was tall, well over six foot, with short dark blonde hair (possibly brown – it was difficult to judge in this dim light) and freckles spattered over his nose and cheeks. His eyes were a piercing green you thought might just be illegal and in all honesty, he looked like he’d just falling out of a fashion shoot. He was wearing simple denim and plaid, but it was clear that the material covered ample amounts of muscle.

'I got stood up.’ You smiled, shrugging your shoulders, trying to appear casual.

He nodded, seemingly sympathetic. 'Ah. Date?’

'Nope. Friends. Christmas drinks from last year. We’re apparently moving them to next year now.’ He chuckled at that, before offering his hand.

'Dean.’

'Y/N.’ You took his hand, noticing the rough texture of his skin, before shaking it gently. He smiled, motioning to the seat next to you that had been vacated by a rather large gentleman in a baseball jersey.

'Mind if I join you? I’ve been ditched by my brother.’

'Of course not.’ You gave him your best smile, feeling like you might have looking like a grinning idiot instead of sexy, but going with it anyway. 'Wouldn’t do for both of us to be alone so close to Christmas.’

He chuckled. 'Slightly closer to New Year I think now.’

'Ah. New Year. That’d be me and a bottle of wine alone with Times Square on TV.’ You laughed, and he smiled even wider. He had the cutest dimples when he did that, and you swooned internally, thanking your lucky stars that your friends had cancelled tonight. It had been a while since you’d had a good roll in the hay. Maybe Dean wouldn’t mind improving your thus-far lacklustre year.

'At least you won’t be sharing it with your little brother in a motel room, god knows where.’ He raised his hand, signalling the bartender, who approached quickly. 'Beer and two shots of whiskey.’ He glanced at you. 'If you don’t mind.’ You shook your head, and Dean paid for the drinks, sliding one shot of whiskey over to you. 'You didn’t strike me as a white wine kind of girl.’

'Nope. I was pacing myself.’

'Well, seeing as we’re both heading for a boring New Year, how about we throw caution to the wind?’ He raised his shot glass, whiskey spilling over onto his fingers. You licked your lips, nodding your head and holding your own up.

'To being miserable at New Year.’ You announced and he laughed.

'Here here.’ The shot glasses clinked as they collided and both of you tossed the shots back, the whiskey burning your throat as it went down. It was house whiskey, clearly not Jack, but it would do the trick nicely. 'Shall we move this to a booth?’ Dean asked, dropping his empty shot glass to the bartop. 'These stools aren’t the most comfortable. Plus, dark corners…’

'Wow. You don’t waste time.’ You smiled, already feeling the effects of the whiskey. But you stood, and Dean smiled widely, offering his hand. Of course, you couldn’t move swiftly in the boots, and you stumbled a little, causing him to catch you quickly.

'Here let me…’ He paused, looking down. 'Those are very nice.’

'What?’ You looked down. 'Oh, my boots. Yeah, thought I’d get a chance to show them off to the girls, but I guess they’re going to waste.’

His eyes had darkened at the sight of the boots, and he licked his lips, his hand squeezing yours. 'Oh they aren’t going to waste, Y/N.’ Okay. So Dean had a thing for high heels. Good to know. Maybe they weren’t going to be a complete waste of money. 'Fuck. You’re…I’m suddenly _really_ glad my brother decided that sleep was more important.’

Bravado suddenly overtook you, and you threw caution to the wind. 'Hey, how about, instead of that booth, we go to somewhere a lot more private.’ He looked up from your legs, and you smiled, knowing you must be mental. For all you knew, this guy you met five minutes ago was a serial killer. Come to think of it, he did look familiar.

 _Shut up. You haven’t had any in months. So you might die. You’ll die happy by the looks of it_.

You agreed with your brain. Maybe it was under the influence of alcohol, but hey, you only lived once. And these boots were killer.

'And where would that be?’ Dean asked, his body suddenly closer, his hand running down your back and over your ass. You shivered, biting your bottom lip.

'My apartment. It’s only a couple blocks away.’ _I can walk that far without breaking an ankle, surely._ 'And I’m following a gut instinct that you aren’t a serial killer or something….’

'I’ll put your mind at ease.’ He said, his breath hot on your lips. 'I’m definitely not a serial killer.’

'Well, that’s good enough for me.’ You giggled, and grabbed your coat from the stool you’d been occupying. The glass of white wine still sat on the bar, condensation dripping down over the bottom onto the wooden surface. 'Let’s go.’

The night air was colder with the alcohol in your system and you shivered as you stepped outside, the bouncer nodding to the both of you. Dean immediately put his arm around your shoulders, sharing his warmth, and you noticed how tall he was all over again.

'Those boots really are killer.’ He muttered into your ear, before placing a kiss to your neck. You groaned, leaning into him as you let autopilot take control of your hazardously high heels. 'Think you could keep them on?’

Moisture pooled between your legs, and you squeezed your thighs together, feeling Dean’s cold fingers through your thin coat, his lips caressing your neck. It was another block to your apartment, and you rooted in your jacket pockets for your keys.

'I think we could come to some arrangement.’

'Fuck. So fucking glad you got stood up.’ You were too, especially since Dean was now manoeuvring his hand underneath your dress, cupping your ass and squeezing softly. 'This your place?’ He jerked his head in the direction of the apartment block you were approaching. You nodded, gasping as he stopped abruptly and pulled you close, pressing his lips to yours.

He tasted like the whiskey you’d drank, and there was an underlying taste of mint on his tongue. His mouth was warm and he was insistent but gentle as he pushed his tongue against yours, moaning against you. The scruff of his beard brushed against your skin and you shivered, prompting him to wrap his arms around you tightly, squeezing wherever his hands landed. His arousal prodded you insistently and you returned his moan with a whimper, grinding back down against him.

And he pulled back, you noticed he’d closed his eyes, and you were about a second away from raising one foot off the ground in some Disney-esque move that you’d usually refrain from when you’d known a guy ten minutes.

'Let’s get inside.’ He whispered. 'You’re freezing.’ As if to prove a point, he rubbed a thumb over your left nipple, where it strained against the material of your bra and dress and you hissed, eliciting a pleased smile from him.

You held up your keys and brushed passed him, opening the front door to the building, rushing him inside. For his part, he didn’t linger, seemingly unable to keep his hands off you as you climbed the four flights of stairs to your floor, wobbling a little in the heels. Dean walked a little behind you, admiring the view, as well as reaching out to shove a hand between your legs and tease at the thong you’d decided to wear.

'Fucking gorgeous.’ You heard him mutter, and you smiled as you reached your door, his body pressing you against the solid wood as you fumbled with unlocking it. You really hoped that Mrs Wachowski from number eleven didn’t decide to stick her head outside – the way Dean was rutting into you would probably give her a heart attack.

Finally, you got the door open, allowing Dean to practically shove you inside, barely having time to shut the door before he was on you, pulling at your coat. You wanted to tell him to slow down, but he was very distracting with his fingers touching you almost everywhere and his lips tracking a journey down from your jawline to the top of your breasts.

'Bedroom?’ He asked, and you nodded, taking the lead and pulling him with you towards your bedroom. It wasn’t a massive apartment, something you were grateful for, considering the throbbing between your legs and the closeness of Dean’s hard cock. You wanted him, badly. Even if you knew he wouldn’t be there in the morning, you were feeling that this wouldn’t be a night you’d forget too quickly.

Once you were both inside the bedroom, and you’d kicked your lounge pants and yesterday’s underwear under the bed – you’d not been expecting company – Dean was pulling at your jacket, flinging it across the room. You responded in much the same way, pushing the shirt and coat from his shoulders, snaking your arms around his back.

You froze when your fingers caressed hard metal at the base of his spine, and he blushed furiously.

'Er…yeah…I just need to…’ He pulled the gun out, showing the safety clearly on and placed it on the chest of drawers. You blinked. It wasn’t entirely what you’d been expecting to find in his pants, if you were honest.

'You’re a cop right? Cos…there’s not another excuse I can think of.’

'Special agent.’ He rushed out and you got a slight feeling he was lying. 'I’ve got a permit.’ He explained and you nodded, suddenly not caring.

'As long as you’re not gonna use it.’ You smiled, pulling him back against you, kissing him with a little more tongue than you’d usually use. 'Fuck you’re gorgeous. My lucky night.’ He laughed against you, then hissed as you raked your nails down his chest.

'Will you take that dress off?’ He asked, pulling at the straps. 'And the bra can go with it.’

There was none of your usual embarrassment at your own body as you removed your clothes, taking all of two minutes to be stood in front of him wearing only your thong and high heels, and Dean’s eyes darkened, the black of his pupil almost obliterating the green. He licked his lips, exhaling heavily, before palming the obviously bulge in his jeans.

'That is…I don’t think there’s a word.’ He flicked the button of his pants open. 'But I’m gonna break the fly on these if I don’t open them soon. You got me so fucking hard, sweetheart.’

'Hmmm.’ You turned around, giving him a view of your ass in the thong, the thin black material barely visible between your ass cheeks. Dean hissed, before practically ripping his pants off. You glanced over your shoulder, seeing his cock exposed to the cooler air of your bedroom, and you felt yourself get wet just at the thought of that muscled body pressed against yours.

'Stay there.’ He ordered, coming up behind you. 'Think you can bend over for me? Wrap your hands around the leather on your ankles?’ You nodded, doing as he asked, and he groaned loudly, running his fingers over the thong where it separated your ass cheeks. 'Jesus, you’re gonna fucking kill me.’ He chuckled. 'I’d die happy.’

'There’s condoms in the bedside table.’ You gasped, feeling his hands massage your ass. His cock bobbed against you, and he thrust his hips a little, allowing it to bump against your clit through your thong. Reluctantly, he moved away, grabbing a condom from where you’d directed him.

You stayed where you were, listening to him unwrap the foil packet and roll the condom down his length, before he resumed his position behind you, using one finger to pull your thong to the side. The same finger slid along your pussy, pushing your lips apart and then moving inside you, his breath hitching as he curled the finger and made you cry out.

'So fucking wet.’ Dean muttered, adding a second finger and scissoring them. 'And tight. Think you can take me?’

 _I’ll give it a fucking try._ You thought, before nodding, moaning an affirmation. _Just fuck men already_. Of course, it wouldn’t do to seem too eager.

Dean rubbed the tip of his cock against your entrance, before sliding the first couple of inches in. Your eyes widened and you held your breath, his girth wider than anything you’d been used to. His satisfied grunt, followed by his cock pushing further into you, made your lips part in a silence moan, and your fingers flexed around where you still held your ankles. The heels made you the perfect height for him, and he pushed all the way into you, stopping when his hips were flush with your ass, allowing you to adjust.

'Fuck.’ He groaned, one hand on your ass and the other hand braced against your lower back. 'You’re fucking perfect. All bent over for me in those fucking heels. Just the right height for me to fuck you.’

'You really like the boots, huh?’ You giggled, despite the situation, and he moaned at the vibrations in your pussy.

'Call it a preference. I love a woman in high heels. But they were a lucky bonus.’ He added, before slowly rotating his hips. The head of his cock bounced against your g-spot and you cried out loudly, only prompting him to repeat the action. 'I can’t stay still. I gotta fuck you. You need to move, just tell me.’

'I’m not moving anywhere right now.’ You moaned, pushing back onto him. His eyes rolled back in his head and he gripped your hips in both hands, before setting up a punishing rhythm.

Your tits bounced in the position you were in and Dean kept moving, his fingers digging in as he grunted and gasped behind you, his thick cock splitting you open without pause, and you felt your first orgasm approaching. As you fell over the edge with a keening scream, he didn’t stop, leaning his upper body back a bit to watch his dick moving in and out of you, the latex covered with your spendings.

'Fucking beautiful.’ He cursed again, and you groaned as you finished coming, your walls fluttering around him. 'I wanna see those pretty tits of yours.’ He withdrew, leaving you bereft for a moment, before he pulled you up and turned you around, smashing his lips to yours. 'Lay down on the bed, legs over the edge.’

You nodded, gasping for breath as you sat on the edge of your bed, laying back. Dean grabbed your legs and hoisted them in the air, propping your booted calves over his shoulders, before using his finger to move your thong out of the way again. Without preamble, he slipped his cock back inside you, and you both cried out in tandem. He started to move once more, his pelvis slapping against yours with a obscene noise, and he nuzzled his face into the leather of your boots.

As his cock swelled, he focused his eyes on yours and reached around with his hand, using his thumb to scoop up your wetness and spread it around over your clit. Using the pad of his thumb, he pressed against you, stimulating your already throbbing sex, prompting you to scream and buck against him. The added momentum made his cock twitch and spasm, and he came with a primal grunt into your clutching walls, dropping your legs, and leaning down to kiss you. You groaned into his mouth, riding out the last vestiges of your orgasm, feeling him still twitching inside you.

'I’m gonna wear these boots a bit more often.’ You commented, panting for air. Dean laughed, pulling out of you and standing up, grabbing a couple of tissues off of the nightstand to deal with the exceptionally full condom hanging from his softening prick. You sat up, bending to unzip your boots, but a cough stopped you and you looked up at Dean, who was frowning.

'I didn’t say you could take those off.’


	8. Priest!Sam - praise kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is a priest with a praise kink. I'm going to hell.

Living alone in a city was sometimes the suckiest thing ever. Especially when you could only afford a shit apartment in a run down part of the city, and your neighbours screamed blue murder at each other every night, that is, if they weren’t fucking loudly. It was times like that, when you found yourself wandering the city, amazed at the hidden gems you’d found over the years.

It had started snowing heavily about two days ago and the entire city was white, sparkling in the frozen water, covering up the shittier aspects of life. You’d taken a new route on your evening walk, not wanting to listen to Frank and his missus going at it on a rare night they didn’t hate each other.

About an hour into your journey, you realised you were in a part of the city you’d not ventured into before. The architecture had become decidedly older and more interesting, the snow only enhancing the beauty of it.

‘You okay there?’

A voice made you turn and you slid in the snow, shrieking as you felt yourself tumbling downwards, certain that you were going to have a nice bruise from the ice. But you never connected. The owner of the voice caught you in strong arms, smiling down at your shocked expression.

'I’m going to take that as a no.’

Your mouth fell open at the sight of the handsome stranger holding you just off of the icy ground. He had medium length brown hair and hazel eyes that sucked you right in. The cold had brought a blush to his cheeks, and his lips were plump and just begging to be kissed. Letting your eyes drop down, your eyes widened at the sight of what was around his neck.

A dog collar.

He was a priest.

And you’d slipped on the ice outside of a beautiful church, with ancient gargoyles and a huge wooden door.

'You know, you can speak.’ He grinned cheekily, and you swallowed, nodding as he put you back on your feet. 'I’m Sam.’

'Sam?’ Your eyes dropped back to the dog collar without being subtle in the slightest.

'Well…’ He looked down. 'Father Winchester. But I’m not normally so formal with people I just met.’

'I’m, er, I’m Y/N. No title.’ You felt ridiculous, but Sam apparently found it amusing. 'Sorry. I’m not normally such a klutz.’

'Good thing I was here to catch you.’ He smiled again, and you felt butterflies in your stomach. 'It’s pretty cold out here. Would you like to come inside for a moment and have some hot cocoa?’

You hesitated, raising an eyebrow as you considered your options. He seemed to sense your apprehension, holding out his hands, palms open. 'You look like you’ve been walking a while.’

'Yeah.’ You confirmed, shivering a little. 'I have. Cocoa would be nice.’ You smiled, and Sam seemed a little relieved

'Oh good. I was getting a little bored in there. No one ever comes by when the weather is like this, and an open door policy sometimes has it’s downsides. I’ve got a space heater in the office. Should be nice and warm in there.’ You looked around, before following him into the church, keeping close to his side in case you fell again. The steps and path were generously salted, and as you stepped inside the huge wooden doors, you immediately lost the chill from outside.

'This is an amazing building.’ You whispered, feeling a little like talking normally would be disrespectful. Whilst you’d never actively worshipped in church, your nanna had been a devout Catholic, and you’d always loved the little ornaments and nativity scenes she had.

'It’s about five hundred years old.’ Sam said, leading you to the office, where the space heater was on full and the warmth permeated the room like a fuzzy blanket. 'One of the most beautiful I’ve ever seen.’

'I didn’t even know it was here.’

'I’m assuming you don’t attend church regularly?’ He asked, and you immediately felt a guilty blush cover your face. Sam chuckled. 'It’s okay. I don’t reprimand anyone for not having faith. All that’s important is that I have it, and that I’m there for those who need me. My doors are always open, to whoever needs shelter or a kind word.’

'You’re too good to be true.’ You muttered, taking the seat he offered you. 'Kind and hot as hell.’ You covered your own mouth with your hand as you realised what you’d said. 'That was offensive. I’m so sorry.’

Sam smiled widely. 'It’s fine. I’ll take it as a compliment.’

'It was intended as one,’ you said, folding your hands in your lap as Sam pulled up another chair, before pouring too cups of hot cocoa from a thermos. 'I wasn’t expecting to damsel in distress it tonight. And I especially wasn’t expecting to be swept off my feet by a priest.’ _Goddamn it, did your mouth ever stop._ Sam was smiling again, handing you a mug full of steaming hot cocoa, which you accepted, immediately shrinking into your seat.

'If it makes you feel better, I wasn’t expecting to have a beautiful woman in my arms this evening.’

You blushed furiously at his words, warming from more than the cocoa. Was he flirting with you? There might have been something in the cocoa, because before you knew it, you were flirting back.

'Father Winchester…are you flirting with me?’ His cheeks burnt red as you smiled over at him. 'Are you even _allowed_ to flirt?’

'I’m a priest, not a monk.’ He replied, sipping at his drink. 'And it’s been a long while since I’ve spoken with anyone who didn’t have a blue rinse. We’re a predominantly elderly congregation. I’ll be honest, it’s my first flock, if you will.’

'What brings a man like you to the clergy?’ You wondered out loud, staring at him. 'I mean, no offence, but you’ve got a face for Hollywood. If I saw you at a bar, I’d hellbound to tap that.’ You clapped a hand over your mouth again, mortified at your own lack of restraint. Sam, however, was rocking some full on belly laughs as you watched.

As his laughter subsided and he wiped at his eyes, he smiled widely at you. 'I haven’t laughed like that in a long time.’ He sighed. 'I was…let’s just say my childhood wasn’t the greatest. I never knew my mom, my dad wasn’t around much and when he was, it wasn’t fun. My brother practically raised me.’ He smiled sadly. 'When I lost him, I didn’t have anywhere to turn. God was…he was comfort. He still is.’

'I wish I could say I understood.’ You said, feeling sorry for him. 'But…I guess I never found much help in religion.’

'And I don’t judge.’ He reached over squeezing your knee gently. 'But I think maybe we both needed rescuing tonight.’

You smiled, sipping at your cocoa once more, both of you sitting in comfortable silence as you finished your drinks. Your eyes drifted to the time and you wondered whether it would be safe to go home. Sam followed your gaze, before you put your cup on the desk. 'I really should be going. It’s late and I have…’

'Work, or a boyfriend, or….a cat?’ He asked and you giggled as you stood up. He followed suit, walking with you to the office door.

'No work, still the holidays. No boyfriend.’ You grinned up at him, suddenly realising just how tall he was. 'And no cat. I’m more of a dog person.’ He groaned, one hand resting on the door behind you over your shoulder. 'Father Winchester…’ You breathed.

'I know I said I wasn’t usually formal like that….’ He muttered, his lips millimetres from yours. 'But hearing it fall from your lips is…well, if it wasn’t blasphemy, I’d call it heaven.’

'Is this a good idea?’ You asked, not caring either way.

'Probably not.’ He admitted, his body coming closer to yours. 'But it’s Christmas. Well, it was Christmas. And I’ve learned not to pass up opportunities for connecting with people.’

'That is such a cheesy line.’ You smiled, feeling his lips brush against yours.

Sam shrugged. 'I don’t care. Tonight I had a beautiful woman fall into my arms. And I’m seizing the chance God has given me.’

'Isn’t it a sin to have sex outside of marriage?’ You asked, your body now pinned between his and the door.

'Maybe for some people.’ Sam replied, placing a chaste kiss to your lips. 'I don’t think you can label a natural human act that way.’ Another kiss. 'I don’t believe there is anything wrong with two people seeking comfort in each other.’ His lips tasted like the cocoa you’d drunk. 'And I definitely do not believe that two people should deny an attraction when it could lead to happiness.’

'That’s a whole bunch of excuses.’ You muttered, gasping as his lips slid down your jawline, his fingers tracing along your hip bones.

'Do you really want a reason for me to fuck you silly, Y/N?’ The sound of your name in his deep tone made you melt into him, and he kissed you hard, his tongue demanding entrance to the wet cavern of your mouth, his fingers pulling at your clothing.

'No.’ You cried out. 'No reason, Father.’

'Fuck.’ So, the priest had a potty mouth. 'Keep calling me that.’

'Father Winchester.’ He thrust his hips against you. 'Please.’

'Please what?’

'Please…god….just fuck me.’

Sam grunted, his forehead pressing against yours as he pushed your jacket from your shoulders. 'Taking the Lord’s name…I think you should get on your knees.’ You nodded, not even slightly protesting as you fell to the ground, eye level with the bulge in his black cotton pants. He palmed himself through the thin material, before unsnapping the button, allowing a little relief from the tightness around his manhood.

You looked up at him, feeling filthy as hell on your knees in front of a priest, his dick hard and wanting inches from your face. 'Father Winchester, please, I really wanna suck your cock.’

His large hand caressed your face as he nodded, watching you undo his pants allowing his cock to spring free into your waiting fingers. He was long, thick and hard as hell, precum weeping from the slit at the tip of his generous length. Licking your own lips, you lent forward, bestowing a slightly brush of your tongue to his cockhead, tasting the salty precum with a moan.

Slowly, you slid down, taking him into your mouth until he touched the back of your throat, provoking your gag reflex. You swallowed it down, closing your eyes and bobbing your head with a gentle pace, relishing the moans spilling from his lips as you sucked his cock. As you continued, his soft noises turned into filthy words, and you found yourself grinding into the floor, desperate for some kind of friction.

'Fuck, so sweet, so warm,’ he chanted, grasping your hair with his hand, his fingers sliding through the strands. 'Don’t stop, fuck, whatever you’re doing with your tongue….’ You were tracing the veins along the bottom of his length, grazing your teeth over the more sensitive head before taking him all the way in again. His hips thrust a little, but it was clear he was holding back.

Settling back onto your haunches, you let his cock fall from your mouth with a soft wet plop, looking up at him. 'As much as I’m enjoying this….I really want to feel you inside me, Father Winchester.’

Sam’s eyes rolled back and he groaned loudly, his cock twitching furiously. 'You’re gonna kill me.’

'I promise I won’t.’ You whispered, finding yourself pulled up to your feet by his strong hands. 'Please.’ You whispered.

He grinned, pulling you back towards the desk, using one arm to sweep it clear of papers and cups. Something smashed, but Sam didn’t even blink as he pressed you into the solid wood, yanking your pants down your legs. You kicked your sneakers off, allowing him to peel the trousers completely from you, your panties following suit. Crouching in front of you, he smoothed one hand between your thighs, seeking out your hot wet heat.

'So wet for me already.’ He muttered, one finger pressing against your sensitive clit.

'Oh god…’ You gasped, your entire body tensing. Sam nodded in encouragement, teasing at your folds before sinking two long fingers deep inside you. 'Please…fuck…please Father Winchester….god….fuck….’

'I wanna hear you screaming to God.’ He said quietly. 'I wanna be balls deep inside you when you’re screaming for mercy.’ You had absolutely no problem with that. You’d scream for him all night long.

Wasn’t entirely how you’d envisioned your late night walk, but you weren’t going to complain.

'Please…’ You begged, and Sam stood, picking you up with his strong hands, his cock still standing proudly from his body as he pushed you onto the desk, his fingers holding your legs up in the air by your thighs.

'Wait, I need a…’

'No, I’m on, I’m on birth control,’ you gasped, feeling his cock resting against your slit. 'Please, Father, please fuck me.’ He nodded, leaning over you, his long hair falling in his face as he pushed his pants a little further down to give himself more room to move. He left his shirt and the dog collar on, only adding to the taboo of the situation. As he teased at your entrance with his thick length, you found yourself melting into a ball of senseless pleading, and the second he pushed into you, your walls fluttered, and you screamed to high heaven.

'Fuck, you’re fucking perfect.’ Sam grunted, slowly rocking his hips into your ass until he was buried balls deep inside your cunt.

'Oh god.’ You cried, and he growled, punctuating his pleasure at your use of the heavenly father’s name. You repeated it, and he nodded. How you’d managed to find a filthy priest with a praise kink in the middle of the night, you weren’t sure, but this was the best walk you’d ever been on. 'God, fuck, please, Sam, Father Winchester, please, I need, I need -’

'I know what you need.’ He muttered, using the momentum of his thrusts to keep your legs in place, his hands reaching up to cup your breasts and tweak your nipples. You cried out again, unable to form a proper word this time but Sam knew exactly what you needed. He angled his pelvis so he was slamming into you harder, hitting every single sensitive nerve on the way in, and in seconds, you were climaxing around him, milking his cock.

He muttered something, before holding your legs tightly once more and giving two or three sharp, brutal thrusts and spilling himself into you, shaking all over as he rode out his orgasm. You lay there, feeling like jelly nailed to a wall, gasping for breath as you watching his facial expressions change to pure relief.

As he pulled out and cleaned up, he handed you some wipes, which you accepted gratefully before slipping your pants back on. You could have a shower at home, and right now, that deliciously warm and wet feeling was kind of perfect.

'How far do you have to walk?’ He asked, pulling you close for a kiss once you were both dressed. 'I can lock the church for an hour or so, drive you home?’

'You don’t have to do that.’ You replied, savouring another kiss. You’d just fucked a total stranger – a priest no less – but you couldn’t bring yourself to regret it in the slightest.

Sam smiled. 'You’d think so, but I want to know where you live.’

'Why’s that?’ You breathed against his lips.

'Because next time, I want to hear you scream the Lord’s name in a bed.’


	9. Crowley - delayed gratification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and delayed gratification (this gets graphic)

‘You look stressed out.’

The King of Hell’s voice rang through the chamber, and you turned around, scowling. Your expression wasn’t meant for him but you had had the day from hell. Pun not intended.

'Well, you know, after Christmas sales.’

'Need anyone dead?’ He asked, coming up behind you and running his hands around your waist. You giggled, relaxing into him, enjoying the comfort he offered with his body.

It had been a horrible week, really, not just a horrible day. Although you chose to live with Crowley in his nice big house, away from the suburban life you’d always detested, you still liked a little bit of independence. Hence the job, working in a retail store. It gave you your own money and own little part of life away from Crowley. As much as you loved him, you knew that too much time together could kill a relationship.

Especially when your relationship was with a centuries old demon who’d managed to work his way up the ranks to control an entire realm.

But it was nice. Being able to have a normal life away from hearing about deals, and souls, and hunters. And without being too funny about it, you preferred dealing with hoards of shoppers than repeating the incident a month ago when Rowena had decided you would make the perfect hostage, after weeks of slating you to her son.

Naturally, Crowley hadn’t been happy about that, and he’d tried to convince you to leave his side and stay at a safe house somewhere else. Your only reply had been that you weren’t leaving him, and you weren’t afraid. You never ran. He knew you were made of tougher stuff than that.

'No. I don’t need anyone dead.’ You said quietly, turning to face him, pressing your lips to his, wiggling your nose at the scruff on his top lip. 'Just need you.’

'Sometimes, you are unbearably romantic.’

'You love it.’ You whispered, hooking your wrists around his neck. He chuckled, bending to kiss you again, his hands on your waist.

'I love you.’ He affirmed and you warmed, pressing against him. 'And I’ve missed you. All these long hours, when I’m at a lack of anything to do. Everyone’s so charitable and giving over the seasonal period. What’s a demon to do with his time?’

'Well, it’s a holiday tomorrow. I’m not going anywhere.’ You moved a little in his grip, feeling the growing bulge in his expensive suit pants. 'So, you have me, for at least twenty four hours, to do with as you will.’

'Hmmm.’ Crowley grinned, his hands sliding from your waist down to grab your ass. 'A whole twenty four hours? Whatever could I do in that time?’ His mouth dropped to your neck, and he slowly sucked against your soft skin, pulling the blood to the surface. You groaned, rutting your hips into his. 'I think I could draw you own a little, princess.’

'Fuck, Crowley…’ You whimpered, as his hands moved further down, wrapping around your thighs and pulling your legs up and around his waist. His hardness pressed against your core through the crappy work pants you were wearing, and he ground into you a little more, eliciting further soft noises from your lips.

'You’re very frustrated, aren’t you?’ He commented and you nodded, sticking your bottom lip out in a pout. 'Mmmm, sulking. I never like it when you sulk.’

'Sorry, baby.’ You smiled and he shook his head.

'Too late now.’ He grinned, dropping you to the bed. For a split second, you panicked, thinking he might leave you to your frustration, but of course, Crowley’s idea of punishment was always worse than simply walking away. His hands caressed your belly, pushing your top up to get at your pants, unfastening them with nimble fingers. 'I wonder just how wound up you are? How much do you want to cum, sweetheart? How much do you want to relieve that curling ache in your belly?’

'Please, Crowley…’ You begged, knowing exactly where he was heading, reaching out to pull at his hands.

'Keep that up and it’ll be even longer.’ He warned, pulling your pants down your legs. Your top followed next, until you were laying on the bed in just your bra and panties, arousal flooding your body with adrenaline that made you a little twitchy. 'Look at you.’ He exhaled softly, tracing a pattern on your thigh with one calloused finger. 'So flushed and already panting. You beg without even saying a word.’

'Fuck.’ You groaned, closing your eyes as he pushed your thighs open with a soft touch.

He was laughing at you now, and you arched a little, wanting more friction, more pressure…you just wanted more of him. 'You’re so beautiful.’ Crowley muttered, pressing a single digit along the length of your panty-covered slit. 'So warm. And wet.’ He pressed a little harder, making you jerk as he caught your clit. 'You’re going to ruin these panties.’ Your body shuddered, and goosepimples erupted across your skin, your nipples hard and chafing underneath the rough material of your t-shirt bra. But asking for him to take it off would be a bad idea.

Crowley palmed himself through his pants as he watched you writhing on the bed under the touch of one fingers, a smirk on his face. You opened your eyes and looked up at him, sucking your bottom lip in between your teeth in need.

'You smell divine.’ He whispered, hooking his finger underneath your panties to find your soaked entrance, before sliding it inside your walls up the first knuckle. It was enough to tease but nowhere near enough to you, and you moaned in frustration. The noise made him pull his finger back, and he kept his eyes on yours as he sucked it into his mouth, licking all of your moisture from his skin. 'And you taste better.’

He walked around the bed, still touching himself, and your fingers itched to bring yourself to the edge and ruin his plans. But you were never brave enough to provoke the King, despite his inventive punishments. He saw your movements, and the smirk returned to his face.

'You’re desperate, aren’t you, princess? You want to touch yourself, sink those slender fingers into your own flesh?’ You nodded, your hands moving closer to your sides. 'I bet you’d have one hand…here….’ He ran his fingers over your cloth-covered breast, his other hand still on his cock, and you nodded again, your body moving into his touch with your consent. 'And the other hand…’ He moved his fingers down, over your belly, purposefully touching the sensitive spot just below your belly button, before he grinned and ripped your panties away from your body.

Good thing you never liked that pair.

'The other hand would be here.’ He said, his voice quiet as his fingers played out what he thought you’d be doing. 'You’d spread your thighs -’ He pushed them apart further, opening you up to his inspection. 'And you’d press a finger into your clit first -’ He followed his own instructions, rubbing the sensitive bundle of nerves gently, and you swallowed down a moan, not willing to have him stop again. A fresh burst of arousal gushed through your sex, and Crowley chuckled. 'Then you’d move down.’ He bent over a little, his fingers moving easily through your sodden folds. 'How many fingers can you bury inside that sweet little cunt, my pet?’ You arched unconsciously, and your eyes met his. 'You can answer.’

’T-three.’

'Your fingers are smaller than mine.’ He muttered. 'Do you think you could take three of mine?’ You nodded, and he focused on your pussy, pushing his index finger all the way inside you before twisting his wrist. 'Maybe you could. But I’d have to work you up to it.’ You nodded again, having to fight against the urge to grind down on his hand. He kept working at you with the one finger for a few moments, your juices covering him, before he added a second, and it took every ounce of willpower not to cry out for more. Even with two fingers buried in your cunt, you felt full and you wanted to come so badly…but Crowley wouldn’t let you.

He scissored his fingers for a few moments, pumping them in and out at the same time and your hips shuddered with the need to move. He looked back up to you as he pressed his third finger in, watching your teeth hold onto your lip, the skin white where you bit down. As his fingers disappeared inside you, you almost choked on a scream, your head jerking upwards, your teeth splitting the skin to allow a tiny drop of blood to swell up on your chin.

Crowley smiled widely, abandoning cock to lean on the bed with his free hand, using the three fingers to fuck you hard enough to keep you teetering on the edge of orgasm, slowing whenever he felt you clench too much, or when your eyes met his. A sweat broke out on your skin, and your hips moved, despite your efforts to remain still. You needed to come, to let go, but he had other intentions. With a quick flick of his thumb over your clit, he released you, pulling his hand from your warmth, and you cried out in loss.

'Shit, Crowley please, I need…’ Your head dropped to the bed as your body shook, your legs restless in the face of your unmet satisfaction.

'I know what you need.’ He whispered, licking his fingers clean, before removing his pants and shirt, climbing onto the bed. You expected him to kneel between your thighs, but instead he straddled them, pinning them together and making you even more aware of the throbbing between them. 'But I’m not going to give it to you just yet.’

He undid your bra, pulling it down your arms and discarding it to the floor with your ruined panties. You keened as he brushed your nipples, promptly abandoning them to stroke his cock.

'You want this, don’t you, sweetheart?’ You nodded, licking your lips hungrily as he pumped his cock a few times, precum weeping from the slit. He leant forward, pressing his lips to yours, and you could feel him jerking his hand along his length, pressed against your belly.

God, he was gonna kill you with frustration.

You could taste yourself on his lips, and without thinking, your thighs pressed closer together, trying to ease some of the pounding arousal in your groin. Crowley smiled against your mouth, before sitting back, continuing to jerk off over you. You watched him hungrily, wanting to touch him, touch yourself, simply wanting anything to ease the discomfort from your unsatisfied arousal.

'Crowley….my King…please….’ Your voice was hoarse, your skin slick with sweat, and he watched you as he continued to fuck his hand, his cock growing more swollen and red by the second and you knew he was close. You’d used your own hand long enough, watched him enough time to know when he was nearing his peak.

And yet he still wouldn’t give you what you needed.

With a strangled moan, he came over your stomach, his hot spunk splattered your skin with a pornographic noise. You cried out in frustration as he finished, so close to your own orgasm you could taste it.

'Crowley!’

'Shush, princess.’ He was breathing heavily. 'You know I won’t leave you like this.’ He pulled his weight off of you, looking down at the mess he’d made on your skin. 'But you can’t move.’ You groaned, feeling like kicking out in a childish display but you refrained, keeping your eyes on him as he moved around the room, cleaning himself up. When he was done, he came back to the bed, pushing your legs apart.

You could feel how wet you were, the moisture practically running out of you, and he licked his lips, before bending his head to lick a stripe along your over-sensitive flesh. Your clitoris was engorged, and you cried out without restraint as he licked his way along your sex, before reaching your clit and sucking it into his mouth.

But Crowley still hadn’t given you permission to come, and you ground your teeth together as he continued to use his tongue on you, bringing you so close to the edge that you feared you might fall and crash out. When he pulled away, looking up the length of your come-spattered torso, he smiled, before nodding his permission for you to come. It didn’t even taken a second for you to scream out your release as his tongue returned to your pussy, his hands pinning down your bucking hips as you rode through the pleasure.

As he lapped up your juices, listening to your pants and whimpers, you felt his cock nudge your leg again, and knew he wasn’t finished. He crawled up your body when he was done cleaning you, smirking in satisfaction at his come drying on your stomach, before he rubbed the head of his cock against your entrance. You were stimulated beyond any reasonable point, and as he sank into you, you came again, clutching at him, feeling come running down your sides onto the bed as Crowley didn’t even stop, setting up a punishing rhythm from the second his pelvis pressed into yours for the first time.

You weren’t sure how long he was fucking you, but your third orgasm came without warning, followed by a fourth, and he covered your mouth with his, swallowed each and every scream you gave. You felt his teeth scrape your lips as he grunted into you, pumping his second orgasm into your body without stopping.

By the time he rolled away from you, you were a heavily breathing mess, unsure if your body was even real. Your head swam, and a lazy smile covered your face, before you rolled over, grimacing at the sticky mess on your belly.

'Did you really have to?’

He sniggered. 'Well, I do like fine art.’

'This isn’t fine art.’ You pouted, and he responded by kissing you again.

'The moment took me.’ His eyes drifted downwards. 'Although, I don’t see you complaining about four orgasms, despite the build up.’

You shook your head at his impetuous attitude, laying a hand on his chest.

'How about a shower?’


	10. Dean - blindfolding kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and his blindfolding kink.

‘You’re dropping your shoulder.’ Dean growled, bringing the blunt sword around again, and you ducked, tripping over your own feet. You sucked at this, and you knew it, but Dean was determined to make sure you protected yourself. It was part of the deal after all.

He didn’t want to lose someone else he loved.

Suggesting that he train you to fight was probably a mistake. He was a harsh tutor, and you’d spent the last week being covered in bruises and cuts. Dean had a few of his own, but every day he’d left you feeling that little bit colder, his instruction and your failure almost denting your resolve to stay.

'Get up.’ Dean muttered, walking past you as you lay on the floor, shame colouring your cheeks red. He picked up something off of the table in the corner, rolling it out over his wrists as you climbed to your feet once more. 'Stand still.’ He came up behind you, and you tensed, feeling the warmth of his body so close to yours.

His arms came around your front, and you looked down, seeing the length of thick black material in his hands. His mouth was close to your ear as he brought the cloth closer to your face.

'Eyes up.’

You swallowed thickly as he wrapped it around your eyes, blacking out the room, tying it securely around your hair at the back. You felt it tug on your hair as he tightened it, and then Dean backed away. He spoke softly, from behind you.

'New exercise.’ He paused, and you stayed as still as possible, trying to feel out where he was. 'We’re testing your awareness.’ His voice had moved but you weren’t sure where he’d gone. 'Monsters live in the dark. And you see to be too focused on what you can _see_. I need you to _feel,_ Y/N. To hone that hunters instinct.’

'Dean, I -’

'Focus.’ He barked, and you stilled, biting your lip as butterflies swarmed in your gut. 'Where am I right now?’ You narrowed your eyes, despite the blindfold, concentrating on your breathing. 'Y/N. Tell me.’

'You’re to my side – to my left.’

'Wrong.’ His featherlight touch came from your right, just to the back of you, landing on your hip. Then he was gone again. 'Try now.’

You schooled your breathing, in and out, flexing your fingers, and feeling ridiculously stupid. 'I can’t -’

'Of course you can.’ Dean’s hand brushed across your belly, the touch lingering through your thin camisole. 'Just focus. Start with you. Where are you?’

'I’m in the training room.’

His fingers brushed your shoulder, and you tried not to flinch. 'Continue.’

'In the middle of the room.’ You breathed slowly, imagining yourself in the room, the grey mats spread out underneath your feet. Behind you was the table with the punching pads, and the wooden knives. At your right was the shooting range, a small one, with three cubicles. In front of you was the door, a thick steel portal. The air around you shifted, and you felt like it was slowly down.

Your heart was beating loudly in your ears, your chest rising and falling rhythmically. Your body was still, and something rustled the air behind you. Your arm shot out, your fingers closing around Dean’s wrist. You had no chance to launch any kind of attack, as he anticipated your movement, his free hand grabbing yours and prying your fingers away with his superior strength.

'Good girl.’ He darted away, and vacated the spot you sensed him in. 'Focus again. Find me. Find the target. You’re good at this.’ His voice echoed pride, and you shivered, smiling. 'If you catch me again, I’ll reward you.’

There was an distinctive note to his voice, one you’d not heard before and you frowned, before trying to focus once more.

'You want to be a hunter, Y/N? Then catch your prey.’

You wanted to tell him to shut up. But the more he talked, the easier it was to find him. Now you understood why Dean and Sam baited the monsters. Keep their tongues wagging and they couldn’t hide.

Breathing slowly again, you turned, hearing Dean’s soft footprints shift. He was behind you now, and you smiled, feeling something curl in your belly.

'You’re right behind me.’

He pressed against you, his lips dropping to your neck as he kissed the soft skin there, 'Again.’

'Dean -’ You gasped as his hands slid around your front, pressing through the thin fabric of your sweat pants.

'I’ve been hard on you.’ He whispered, pulling your top up over your stomach with one hand as the other drifted downwards. 'I’ve been a dick.’

'Dean -’

He shushed you, and you arched your back as he caressed the underside of your breast through your sports bra. 'I don’t mean to be. But I’m…I’m so scared of losing you.’ You didn’t answer knowing that whatever he was doing was what _he_ needed. 'You’re so strong, sweetheart.’

'Please.’ The single word was whispered as he chuckled against your skin.

'Oh baby. You’re so hot. All blindfolded, knowing where I am but not where I’m gonna be next.’

He pulled away and you whimpered, a whisper of a beg on your lips. Reaching out, you found him gone, and you knew what he was playing at.

'If you want me to touch you, you need to find me. Tell me where I am baby. Focus.’

A growl of frustration pulled at your tongue, but you held back, trying to calm your agitated nerves, the increased pounding of your heart due to the arousal he’d incited in you.

'Come on, Y/N. Find me. Find me, and I’ll give you what you’re begging for.’ You closed your eyes behind the blindfold, listening, trying to detect his movements around the room. 'You can do it, sweetheart.’ You couldn’t hear his breathing, and the ache in your groin was growing by the second as you tried to keep your focus off your arousal. 'Listen….act….stop thinking….just feel….’

The room came into sharper focus as you cleared everything, and when you darted forward, grasping his thin shirt between your fingers, he made a small noise of surprise.

'Gotcha.’ You whispered, only to find Dean slipping from your grasp, his hands grabbing at your hips.

'Good girl.’ He praised, before dropping to his knees. You reached up, intending on removing the blindfold. 'No.’ He ordered and your hands froze. 'Leave it on. I want to you to _feel_ what I’m doing.’

'Is this a power thing?’ You asked.

Dean chuckled, pressing his nose against the juncture of your thighs. 'Maybe a little.’ The reverberations of his words against your sensitive flesh made you mewl in pleasure, the sound only increasing as he nudged your thighs apart, rubbing you through the fabric of your pants. 'You smell amazing.’

'I smell awful. You’ve been working me over all morning. I need a shower.’

'No. You smell…natural. Feminine.’

You giggled as he nipped at you, his hands holding you tightly. 'Dean, stop it. I’m gross.’

'Then we’ll be gross together.’ He declared, his fingers sliding up to pull down your sweatpants. You were only wearing a thong underneath, and the noise he made indicated that he approved of your choice in undergarments. 'And this is anything but gross.’ He purred, sliding one finger along your wet slit. Without the choice to see what he was doing, you could only focus on what you could feel and hear.

His finger disappeared from your body and you heard a wet sound, followed by a small pop.

'You taste fantastic.’ He pressed his nose against you once more, stretching his tongue out to rub it along your slit, making you jerk a little at movement. 'Mmmmm. Better than warm apple pie.’

'Don’t quote at me.’ You said, slapping at him and missing completely. Dean laughed and the sound was rich and warm to your ears.

'I’ll do what I like baby.’ He pulled your sweatpants all the way down, tickling at your feet to make you raise them so he could remove the garment. You heard them hit the floor at the other side of the room. 'And right now, I want you to come on my tongue.’

He didn’t waste time, and a second later, you felt his lips on your cunt, ravishing you with an open mouthed kiss, sucking your labia into his mouth before paying specific attention to your clit. He licked and nipped at you, driving you into a frenzy, before dragging his tongue over your wet pink flesh down to your entrance, moaning as he went. The added vibrations made your knees turn to jelly and he moved his hands around to cup your ass.

The moment he pulled his tongue away from you, you protested, but his fingers were still on you, so he hadn’t moved. 'I want you to sit on my face.’ He groaned, and you nodded, letting him guide you until you were kneeling, your ass cheeks pressed against his collarbone and his chin digging into your perineum a little. You held your weight off, but Dean was having none of it, his hands pressing you down, his tongue feasting on your cunt with wild abandon, and you fell back a little, using your arms to hold yourself up as you writhed on his face, blindfold still firmly in place. Without the benefit of sight, everything seemed heightened, and with a scream of completion, you came on his lips, the sound accompanied by the obscene noise of his tongue lapping at your pussy.

'Dean -’ You panted, and he nodded, the scruff on his cheeks rubbing against your thighs. 'Please…I need -’

'Me too.’ He grunted, wiggling underneath you. You heard the rustle of material as he moved, and then his hands were pushing you down his body, until you felt his cock prod at your ass. 'Fuck, baby, I want to feel you wrapped around my cock.’ He moaned, arching his hips up into you.

Your hands were free, and you took hold of your advantage, feeling down his body to the juncture of your legs, raising yourself up and allowing his cock to bounce against your still stimulated vagina. A cry fell from your mouth as you fisted him with one hand, bringing the tip of his cock against you and Dean’s moan echoed around the room.

'I know where you are now.’ You said, meaning for it to sound sexy, but it came out breathless. Dean didn’t reply; he might have nodded, but you couldn’t see. 'Dean…’ You whimpered, bringing yourself level with his cock and sinking down slowly, relishing the feel of his length, the thickness of his flesh inside yours. 'Fuck…Dean….fuck me….please.’

Again, he didn’t reply, but his hands took hold of your hips again, pulling you up. You kept yourself a little way off him as he started to buck up into you, the hardness of his pubic bone slamming into your clit every single time. The sensation of not being able to see him, of almost being frozen in place as you bounced on his dick was so fucking filthy, you felt like you were in some kind of porno.

'Take that top off.’ He ordered, his words distorted by his panting. You nodded, practically ripping your top and bra off, throwing them to land somewhere. Your tits bounced as you rode him, and he let one hand leave your hip to trail up and grab one, massaging it roughly in his large fingers.

'Oh shit, oh god, Dean, I’m gonna – I’m gonna -’ You gasped, as his thumb and index finger pinched your nipple. His thrusts increased and you cried out your pleasure onto him, feeling his cock twitch and swell before he followed you over with no warning, the warm spurt of his come making your insides slick. You kept moving, wanting to draw out every single second of your orgasm. Dean hissed as your walls fluttered around his now-oversensitive cock and you stopped, letting him fall from you as you rolled to the side onto the mats.

Pulling off the blindfold, you squinted at your eyes adjusted to the light again. Your gaze fell on Dean, who was panting and sweating, his eyes focused on you, his soft cock resting against the bottom of his shirt, leaving a wet patch. A smile crossed your face as you felt the same wetness pooling between your thighs.

'We’re gonna have to disinfect before Sam comes down here.’ You pointed out.

Dean grinned evilly. 'Nah. It’s my job to scar him for life. Besides, I’m fulling intending on fucking you on every surface in here.’

'With or without the bindfold?’

He chuckled. 'We’ll play it by ear.’


	11. Sam - pain kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and his pain kink

‘Sam!’ You gasped, feeling your climax wash straight over you, your legs quivering as the wand continued to pulse against your clit. Your teeth latched onto your bottom lip as you rode the wave out, and slumped onto the mattress, groaning deeply at your own relief.

'Really?’

Sam’s voice from the door made you bolt upright, your fingers releasing the vibrating toy to the floor and automatically going for the covers. The movement sent a jolt of pleasure straight to your core as your thighs smashed together. 'Fuck, you scared me.’

'And you’ve started without me. Could you not wait another hour for me to get home?’ He moved closer to the bed, looking almost like he was angry with you. His fingers curled in the covers, ripping them from the bed. You yelped, the breeze making your nipples stand on end. Sam’s eyes flashed. 'I gotta say, I’m disappointed.’

'I’m sorry, baby, I wasn’t expect-’

'You didn’t think you’d get caught?’ He asked, and you nodded sheepishly, watching him warily as he sat on the edge of the bed, the mattress dipping under his heavy weight. His large hand crept across your thigh, pushing your legs apart a little. As he pressed into your skin, his thumb finding a pressure point and squeezing, you moaned. 'I think you need to be taught a lesson.’

Okay, so Sam was in one of _those_ moods. You held back a smile, keeping in subspace, knowing he’d probably had a rough hunt, and you were more than happy to ease his discomfort. It was always good for you; Sam wasn’t a sadist, but his tastes in the bedroom did run a little darker than people would assume. Not that he didn’t have a romantic side. It was just….rare to see.

'Yes, sir.’

'Good girl.’ He appraised, dragging his thumb down the soft flesh of your leg, pressing against various points. It was painful, but not to the point of _actually_ hurting you.

Besides, you enjoyed seeing the bruises there for days afterwards, feeling the ache when you moved. Sam always liked to remind you who you belonged to. And who he belonged to as well.

His hand left your leg, and he stood, unbuckling his pants, kicking his boots off at the same time. As he pushed the material down his thighs, his cock stood to attention underneath his boxers, staining the red fabric with pre-cum as he stared at you.

'Come here.’ He ordered, and you scrambled from the bed, going straight to your knees in front of him. 'Did I say kneel?’

You got to your feet quickly. 'Sorry. I assumed…’

He grinned, his large hand encircling your neck, thumb brushing over the pulse point at the hollow of your throat. 'Luckily, you assumed correctly.’ He muttered, before pulling you in for a bruising kiss, his teeth nipping at your lips. 'But I wanted your mouth here first.’ He pushed you down roughly, nodding his head. 'Suck my cock, baby. Like you’re so good at.’

'Yes, sir.’ You groaned, already wet from your self-given orgasms, but feeling the arousal increase as you were eye level with his throbbing dick. Hooking your fingers in the boxer shorts he wore, you dragged them down his legs, pausing for him to step out of them, before turning your attention to his weeping prick. It bobbed under your attention, and you licked at it tentatively, receiving a moan in reward. Sam’s fingers threaded through your hair, tugging sharply on the strands, and you whimpered.

He liked it when you did that.

Engulfing the head of his cock between your lips, you sucked hungrily at his flesh, relishing the taste of his precum on your tongue, before taking more of him in. Hollowing your cheeks was a favourite trick, and you adjusted the angle of your mouth, allowing more of him in. Sam grunted with each thrust, taking some of the movement away from you. His hand tightened in your hair and you cried as he gave a sharp tug.

'Just tell me if it’s too much.’ He said quietly, his eyes on yours as he continued to fuck your mouth. 'I’ll stop.’

You shook your head, prompting him to groan. The pain only heightened the pleasure, and it wasn’t like you didn’t hurt him in return when the game turned that way. But tonight was for Sam.

His cock slammed into the back of your throat and you ran your tongue over it, holding back your gag reflex as he pushed in further, both of his hands on your head now, holding you in place whilst he took what he need. When he was close to orgasm, he pulled away, releasing his hold on you, before spurting cum all over your tits.

The throbbing between your legs had increased ten fold and you looked up at Sam, his panting filling the room. He picked up a shirt from your dirty laundry pile, throwing it at you.

'Clean up.’ He ordered and you nodded, doing as he asked. 'Lay on the bed. Spread your legs and show me that pretty pussy.’ You grinned, ducking your head so he didn’t see it, before finishing cleaning away the come from your skin. Slowly, you climbed to your feet, laying on the bed and spreading your legs. Sam smiled as he pulled his shirt off, standing over you, completely naked for a moment, before mounting the bed, kneeling between your legs.

'Pull your knees up and spread them wider.’ You did as he asked, keeping your eyes on him. 'Hands under your ass. Lift it up for me.’ Biting you lip, you complied, and Sam reached out a hand, tracing two fingers over your slit, scooping up your wetness before bringing his digits to his mouth. 'All this for me? My pretty little pussy.’ You moaned loudly, and Sam sucked his fingers between his lips, his eyes locked on yours the entire time.

'Sam…’ You whispered and he placed his hands on your thighs, pressing his thumbs into you again. You cried out, the blissful pain echoing through your nerve endings, making your cunt throb in time with your heart. 'Sam!’

'I love seeing those bruises on you.’ He whispered, coming closer, putting more pressure on your skin. 'Do you think about me? When you’re alone; is that why you were touching yourself without permission?’

'Yes.’ You cried out as his fingers crept closer to your slit.

Sam chuckled. 'You’ve still got bruises here.’ He traced the yellowed patches of skin from your last coupling. 'You’ve been making them worse, haven’t you?’

'Yes.’ You nodded, your hands twitching under your ass. 'I…I pressed them. Wanted to see them still there.’

'You know I’ll always give you more.’ He whispered, his cock hard again between his legs, bouncing with every movement he made towards you. 'You only have to ask, baby. You know I love making pretty patterns on your skin.’

'Fuck, Sam…’

'Don’t worry, I’m going to.’ He grunted, releasing your thighs and sliding his length against your slit. 'You’re so fucking warm and wet, baby.’

You nodded, arching up a little as his cock caught on your clit, before he moved back, rubbing his tip against your entrance. 'Please, Sam…’

'I love it when you beg.’ He smirked, before slamming into you without warning, his flesh slapping against yours. You screamed in completion, desperate to move your hands, but Sam pinned you with his weight, his body pushing your thighs apart without resistance. He fucked you hard and brutally into the mattress, the head of his dick hitting the sweetest spot inside you, as the sensation of his torso brushing your bruises made you spiral out of control. 'You like that?’ You nodded, your eyes closed and your bottom lip held between your teeth. 'You like me fucking you hard enough to hurt?’

'Yes!’ You cried out, tumbling over the edge into ecstasy, your hands curling into the sheet underneath you, your knuckles digging into your ass as you came on Sam’s pounding cock. He didn’t stop; the fluttering of your walls around him only made him fuck you harder, and he grunted, his hands gripping your hips and leaving more bruises.

His end came abruptly and he slammed into you hard, holding his cock inside you as he coated your walls with thick ropes of come, his eyes shut, a drop of sweat working its way down his nose. His breathing was heavy, matching yours, and your entire body tensed, before relaxing as he started to pull away.

You lay still on the bed, a stupid grin on your face as Sam padded across the room to your bathroom, disappearing for a moment before returning with a wash-cloth and a glass of water.

'Here.’ He offered, and you opened your eyes, sitting up, wincing a little. 'Too much?’ He asked, as you took the water.

'Never.’ You whispered in return, watching as he held the wash-cloth against you, running it along your thighs, letting the coolness touch your bruises. When he reached your sex, he cleaned you up gently, clearing away the more obvious evidence of your coupling. 'I love you, Sam.’ You smiled, putting the glass on the bedside table, as Sam threw the wash-cloth into the laundry.

He stood, bending to kiss you, before climbing over you to the other side of the bed, retrieving the covers on his way, and pulling them over the both of you.

'Love you too.’ He replied, right in your ear, curling up into you from behind. You smiled, letting sleep take you.


	12. Castiel - pegging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and pegging. This is smut of the highest order. Female reader uses a strap on.

It had been a hell of a journey, teaching Castiel everything he wanted to know. Every day he would come to you with a new sexual kink to try, his awakening to the world of intimacy becoming something you were eager to participate in.

But this was new, even to you.

It was a freezing winter afternoon, and you’d been happy to curl up in front of reruns of Marvel movies, waiting for the boys to return from a hunt. Dinner was cooking, the laundry was done and you could just….relax.

Castiel had other ideas. He appeared suddenly, a box in hand, and a grin on his face.

‘Y/N! I was hoping to find you here.’

You frowned in confusion, looking up at him from your bed, dressed in your lounge pants and an old shirt you thought might be Dean’s. 'Cas?’

'I found something.’

'What?’ You immediately thought something was wrong, and you sat up, turning the television off. 'What’s wrong?’

'Nothing bad.’ He said, coming closer to you. He bent down, landing a soft kiss on your lips, which took you by surprise. You weren’t exactly uncomfortable with it, but you’d assumed everything between you was just….friends having a bit of a fun. Pushing your feelings aside hadn’t been easy, but you weren’t about to get yourself attached. 'I was searching online and this idea, intrigued me.’

'Right?’ You sat forward, peering at the box he held. It didn’t look like anything remarkable – just a brown box. 'And this is…’

He smiled, like a kid being told he was going to Disneyland. 'I want you to fuck me.’

You blinked at him, a little dumbfounded. For one, it was weird to ever hear Castiel swear. And secondly – 'Cas, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but we’ve been doing that for months. Like, you’ve tried every position in the Karma Sutra.’ You smiled a little lopsidedly, reaching out for him. 'I don’t think there’s much else -’

'Open the box.’ He shoved it into your hands, and you frowned, looking at him, confused by his eagerness. 'You’ll understand. The lady I spoke to at the store said it was a good model, and that it will bring you pleasure too.’

'W-what?’ Your eyes dropped to the suddenly hot package in your hands and you tore at the paper, curiosity getting the better of you. Underneath the brown packaging paper, was a black box with “Purple Wonder” inscribed in fancy writing, and you flipped the lid off, your eyes widening at the contents.

There was a leather harness, with batteries, lube and a seven inch purple silicone dildo inside.

'I don’t understand…’

'The woman called it “pegging”.’ Cas said, inching closer to you. 'She said that some men find it very enjoyable, and that it can enhance a couples’ sex life. I thought we could try it.’

'Cas…I’ve never done this before.’ You whispered. 'And I’m not sure…’ You caught his words suddenly. 'Wait…couples?’ Your brow dipped. 'Cas…’

'I know we aren’t…conventional. But I care for you, Y/N. A lot.’ He smiled softly. 'You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. I did make sure this model is pleasurable for you too.’

You looked down at the box, touched by his thoughts being foremost for your pleasure. As you ran your hands over the toy, thinking of what it would be like to have Cas underneath you, you sinking into him instead of the other way round, a familiar heat bloomed in your belly.

Fuck.

You were actually turned on by the thought of fucking Cas.

'I don’t want to hurt you.’ You whispered, looking back up into his bright blue eyes.

'We’ll take it slowly.’ He grinned. 'It wouldn’t be the first time we’ve had sex in an unconventional manner.’ His eyebrows waggled, and you giggled, remembering back over the different types of sex Castiel had been all too eager to try out. He’d listed his personal favourites to you before now; including oral and anal on that list.

'Okay. If you’re sure.’

'I am.’ His eyes sparkled. 'But you’ll need to be naked.’ He clicked his fingers, and you scowled as you realised that he’d done that annoying angel thing and both of you were now naked.

'Cas…we’ve talked about this. Stripping is part of the anticipation.’ Your eyes dropped to his already hardened prick.

'I can put them back on, if you’d like?’ He asked, raising his hand, and you swallowed hard, shaking your head.

'No, no. It’s fine. We’re naked now.’ The box was still in your hands, and Castiel picked up the dildo, inspecting the part that hooked through the harness. It was double ended, the small end obviously intended for insertion into you. You cleared your throat, taking the harness from the box, before putting it on the bed. Holding the harness up, you checking it over, studiously ignoring Cas as he fitted the batteries into the toy. It turned on suddenly in his hand, prompting him to drop it before he chuckled.

'Sorry.’ You smiled, even as he continued to test the settings, before he gently lifted the harness from your grasp. 'Turn around.’ He asked, his voice taking on a lower timbre as he slid the toy through the holdall on the harness.

He came up behind you, bringing his arms around your front and you felt his hard cock bounce against your ass. Biting back a groan, you stayed still as he pulled the cold leather of the harness against your skin, fastening it at your back before paying attention to the part that went between your thighs. His warm hands pushed your legs apart, before he pulled the strap on up between them, slowly pushing the smaller end of the dildo into your sopping cunt.

'I should have prepared you.’ He whispered and you shook your head, listening to the metallic snap as he buckled the strap on to you. 'But you seem adequately aroused.’

'Fuck, Cas.’ You moaned, turning to face him. The silicone cock at your pelvis smacked against his length and he whimpered, pulling you close, attempting to gain more friction between you. 'You come up with the best ideas.’

'I was only searching wikipedia for ideas. This intrigued me.’ He smiled. 'I wasn’t sure if you would be open to the idea of another man in the bedroom, so this was the best option.’ A threesome. He just mentioned a threesome. Fuck. That was a hot idea.

'Let’s just….’ You finished as his lips seized yours, and he pressed the button on the harness, adjacent to the silicone penis. It started to vibrate against your clit and you cried out, looking for the button he’d pressed. 'Fuck that’s too much.’ Your throat felt dry. 'Maybe we’ll leave that for a minute.’

'Was it not pleasurable?’ Castiel seemed worried.

'No, it was, but too much too fast.’ You smiled. 'How about we see if you’re ready for this?’ You pumped the toy attached to you, and he nodded, picking up the lube. You knew you had to stretch him out a little, the same as he’d done to you when he’d decided to try out anal sex.

That had been a hot night.

This could be hotter.

You dropped to your knees, and Cas frowned, before you licked his cock. 'This will help.’ You whispered, bestowing another long lick on it. He groaned, and you continued to play with him, lubing your fingers up at the same time. Reaching around his body, you slipped one single finger between his ass cheeks, and as you made contact with his tight hole, you engulfed his cock in your mouth. Cas cried out, pumping forward into you and you gagged for a moment before regaining control, pulling away. Your finger was up to the first knuckle inside him, and he was already pushing back onto you, begging for more.

'Eager boy, aren’t we?’

'Yes.’ Castiel panted, his ass clenching around you. 'More, please, Y/N.’

'I don’t want to hurt you.’

'You won’t.’ He begged. 'Please, Y/N.’ You nodded, your middle finger joining your index finger. Castiel pushed back onto you, the most delicious whimpers coming from his mouth as his cock wept precum. You smiled, licking up the drop on the tip of his length, watching him rock back onto your fingers. Scissoring your fingers a little, just to prepare him, made him keen loudly and slide his fingers through your hair, holding onto you as you licked and sucked at his cock.

Taking the plunge, you brushed your ring finger against him and he jerked, crying out as you pushed it into him, his cock twitching against your mouth. At this moment, you could honestly say you’d never seen anything more sexual than the look of pure ecstasy on his face as he bucked on your intruding fingers.

'Y/N, please, I want you to fuck me, I want to come whilst you’re fucking me.’ He was begging, and you nodded, not sure if you could stand but trying it anyway. Hearing his pleading, his cursing, was more arousing than anything at that moment, and you quickly slicked up the dildo with lube as Castiel crawled onto the bed.

It was beyond weird kneeling behind him, the smooth expanse of his back laid out before, the plastic cock you wore pressing at his ass. Reaching down, you pressed the button on the harness, starting the vibrations against your clit. A whimper passed your lips as Cas pressed back against you, murmuring quietly into the pillow under his face.

'Please -’ He begged again, and you obliged, sliding into him slowly, inch by inch, under the leather of the harness was pressed against his ass cheeks, and he was repeating something over and over.

'Are you okay?’ You gasped out, the vibrations against your clitoris almost pushing you over the edge. Castiel nodded.

'Please. Fuck me.’

'You gotta stop swearing, Cas. It’s…fuck, it’s hot.’

He laughed, pushing himself up onto his arms. 'Make me.’ He dared, and you narrowed your eyes, pulling the dildo out of him smoothly. His needy noise made you shiver, and you soon found yourself pressing back into him.

The only thing holding you back was your fear of hurting him.

'Don’t stop, please, Y/N, harder; you won’t hurt me.’ He must of read your mind….wouldn’t be the first time.

Taking a breath, you slammed the cock into him, the cry of pleasure he gave echoing around the room, matched by your own as the movement pushed the smaller end further into your aching pussy. Caught up in the moment, you gave another sharp thrust, brushing against his prostate and he practically screaming his bliss.

Reaching around, you set a shallow pace, gripping his cock in your hand as you fucked him, timing your strokes to match, trying not to come from the stimulation you were receiving. Cas panted and moaned, writhing like an animal underneath you, begging for more, whispered pleas for you to not stop.

Your knees ached, and you knew you’d be hurting afterwards, simply from the position, but having the angel underneath you like this was something you’d never known to crave. But here he was, completely submitting to you.

With a cry, you came, bucking into him harder, the tip of the fake cock slamming into his prostate and he followed you over the edge, coming hard into your hand and all over the comforter on the bed. As you gave one last thrust, you let go of him, before pulling out and collapsing on the bed beside him. He was face down and panting, his hands making fists as he tried to move.

'That was intense.’ You said, gasping for air. The plastic cock remained at your pelvis, glistening with lubricant. Cas rolled his head to the side, smiling at you.

'It was very pleasurable. I’ve not felt an orgasm quite like that before.’ He hummed in contentment. 'Maybe it was because you were striking my prostate.’

'As long as you enjoyed it, Cas…I don’t really care about the specifics.’ You laughed, unbuckling the strap on. It was tossed aside, and you crawled up the bed, knowing you’d have to move to clean up the mess you’d both made. 'Either way…you can keep bringing me ideas.’


End file.
